War of Many or War of Few?
by Orca2Whale
Summary: Just because Harry can take care of himself doesn't mean everyone else in the Wizarding World can. Dumbledore's plan for them? Call in the demigods. But what will demigods bring to the table? And... is there really another villain besides Voldemort? Rated T just in case it gets violent. Planning to be a loooong term project spanning years 4-7.
1. The Best (worst) Landing Ever(Frank POV)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO or HP characters, settings, etc. **

**Welcome back to the much-improved "War of Many or War of Few". A lot has changed...past the first few chpaters anyways :)**

**Frank's P.O.V.**

"I'm really starting to hate this whole idea. Why do we have to protect a whole school with just boys as well? Why can't we just protect the girls and the mixed group?" Thalia muttered, carefully adjusting herself on the back of her Pegasus without opening her eyes. I glanced over at her, not too surprised by her remark. The Huntress wasn't exactly trying to find a date-Hunters of Artemis swore off all boys and romance.

To my left, Percy just grinned. "Oh c'mon, Thalia, it's just a one-year thing. For the majority of us, anyways-I think you get to go back in December. We go there, we do whatever we need to do, we get out, we take a trip to McDonalds to celebrate our impending victory. Or to pacify Nico."

"Hey!" Nico complained. "You said that on purpose!"

"Maybe I did. Maybe i didn't."

"I think I just remembered why I wanted to strangle you."

"Actually, it's me that wants to strangle you. At least once a year or so."

"Ok, ok, enough you two! Let's just get moving, Chi-I mean, Professor Brunner-is already going to be almost at the other side." Annabeth interrupted, urging her pegasus to fly a little faster. I followed, as did the other demigods with us.

I should probably explain what was happening at this point. (Man that sounds way too much like Percy ...ah well)

Basically, the idea was that 13 of us-my friends Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace, Reyna Amirez-Allerano, Calypso (who was taking the last name Valiant so as not to seem so out of place), Will Solace, Lou Ellen (the only person who could actually do magic and was doubling as a Hogwarts student), Nico di Angelo, my girlfriend Hazel Levesque, and I-were supposed to pose as students from an American school of magic called the New World Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yeah. Pretty lame. But at least it was better then the name of the place we were headed to-someplace called Hogwarts School of WItchcraft and Wizardry. Of course the first time Leo heard it, he immediately changed the name to Pigfarts. Then Percy changed it to Pigzits. Then Jason, who was supposed to be the mature one in the group, finished by changing it to Pigpimples. The girlfriends of all three boys had all facepalmed in sync while the guys rolled around laughing...which I admit I did too.

But that's besides the point. Anyways, the reason we could come as a visiting school was because of some thing called the "Triwizard Tournament". Chiron, the centaur teacher of the Greek camp, had said his old friend, Albus Dumbledore, was headmaster of Hogwarts and after some Mist manipulating, had managed to convince the other two headmasters of the other two schools that were participating that we should be allowed to enter as a fourth school. In addition, even though there was an age limit, we were "allowed to enter regardless of age due to our vast knowledge of combat skills and the fact that we might not live to see another tournament".

At least half of that was probably true. Particularly the "not living" part. How we hadn't already died (well, Leo and Jason and maybe Percy already had...).

I mean, we're demigods. Or in Calypso's case, a former Titaness. An average day for us is fighting off some monsters, maybe getting killed by a giant or a rogue Earth goddess (or both-yeah that ended really well but that's another story), and definitely getting impaled in some random area. Crushed skulls? Normal. Falling off a lava wall? Normal. Getting turned into plant and animals? Normal.

So in short, 13 random teenagers that apparently, according to the gods, had too much time on their hands and that had just gotten out of two major wars, was summoned to a school across the ocean to protect three schools of magical teenagers from getting attacked by not just their own enemies but from our enemies as well. Lovely.

Well, at least that's what we were supposed to do.

But prophecies can go more then one way, as everyone knows. And before we'd left, we'd received a pretty unnerving one.

Before we'd left from Camp Half-Blood, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, hostess of the Oracle of Delphi, had spewed out a prophecy for us. And frankly (no pun intended!), I was less then thrilled about it.

But anyways, here we were, riding (or barely hanging onto) pegasi, towards a giant castle, which of course was being oogled by one Annabeth Chase. Crossing what was either a really big moat or a giant lake, we could see Chiron steping out onto the grassy banks from the boat he'd taken. Apparently we were supposed to make a perfectly coordinated grand entrance, as we were the "special" fourth school with the magical wizards and witches who were voted Most Likely to Die Before Age 18.

And of course, because the Fates hate us, we ended up totally blotching the "grand entrance". The moment we landed, we were supposed to dismount, as one, and yell out something in Greek and Latin that was supposed to be our "school logo" while raising our newly-obtained wands into the air and shooting sparks in a certain color.

Instead we ended up landing at totally different times, Nico and his pegasi got as far away from each other as possible, which ended with the Son of Hades falling into the lake, Calypso tripped over a rock while dismounting too quickly, and Thalia found herself draped across Chiron's back due to her pegasi ditching her. Needless to say, all three schools watching us were not impressed, as was Chiron.

Probably the only people who aced the landing were Percy, Reyna, Jason, Hazel, and Piper (Percy was the son of the god of horses, plus he , Jason, nd Reyna were riding their own mounts, Jason was the son of the Sky God and was used to riding airborne horses, Hazel had experience in riding her feisty horse Arion, and PIper just charmspoke her mount).

The only part of the whole thing we managed to get right was the raising-wands-and-chanting-in-Greek thing. Which kind of fell flat. Especially when Nico's shot out a gust of water and hit Leo in the face.

Chiron shook his head at us and sighed. "Apologies, everyone. I see that coming by pegasi might have been a bit much for some of my students, as some don't necessarily...hmm, how to put this...find flying comes naturally." Nico, Calypso, and Thalia quickly blushed and got back into position.

leo whispered to Calypso, "You alright, babe?"

"Pegasi are not metal dragons." Calypso muttered back, smoothign out her uniform.

Jason, Reyna, Thalia, and Annabeth then formed a semicircle around Chiron while the rest of us got into a somewhat straight line. Percy came back with the runaway Pegasi and took a spot next to Jason.

A man with a long silver beard and half-moon glasses stepped forward. He was wearing freakishly long robes that draped to the ground, making the tunics, cloaks, and leggings we'd been given look basic next to his own. His eyes never stopped twinkling. He approached Chiron and greeted him warmly. Chiron did likewise. They chatted for a few minutes before they realized pretty much everyone was staring at them. That and those of us with ADHD were staring to get antsy. Percy was fiddling with his ballpoint pen, Leo was bouncing up and down on his feet without leaving the ground, Thalia was darting her eyes around everywhere ...etc. etc.

Dumbledore finally smiled-no, beamed-at us. "Ah yes. Come along all of your. Professor Brunner, I take it that you told your students where they will be staying?"

"As of yet, unfortunately no. My brethren were supposed to inform me if they were able to accommodate-" He was cut off by a single arrow flying right past him and into the ground by his hoof. "AH yes, they are. Students of New World Academy," he address us, "You will be staying in the Forbidden Forest. A path has been cleared for you. Thalia, you know where the location is. Please lead your classmates to that location." Thalia nodded, and beckoned us to lead our pegasi and follow, amidst gasps from the crowd. I guessed the forbidden forest was forbidden for a good reason.

Dumbledore addressed the rest of the schools. "New World Academy does not lie in a castle, as many of you are used to. Instead, they train in their natural environment. I advise you all to not go near their campsite unless you wished to be impaled by arrows, attacked by pegasi hooves, or jinxed, hexed, or cursed in various ways." There were still murmurs, but I shut them out and followed the rest of my friends.

Thalia led us to a large clearing in the woods, which didn't seem very "foresty". There were separate tents for each of us, and it was pretty easy to figure out whose was whose. Percy got the tent next to the river, Nico got the tent that was colored all black, I got the one with random animals painted all over it (the irony…), and so on.

Chiron caught up to us later and gave us some tips, such as how Hogwarts was divided into four Houses and that the Beauxbatons students would sit at the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrung students would sit at the Slytherin table, and that because we technically had two groups, Greeks and Romans (differentiated by the fact we Romans had purple tunic and the Greeks had orange), we would divide between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. The Romans would sit with the Gryffindors and the Greeks with the Hufflepuffs but we could switch around if we really wanted to. Which basically just meant we could sit wherever we wanted. As for burning food to the Gods...well, we'd have to depend on Leo remembering to bring a small container with him or we'd just have to go hungry.

Or we could also just have Leo burst into flame or something. Although it might freak everyone out...

Hopefully that wouldn't happen. Because that would really suck.

Chiron gave us an hour to relax and prepare ourselves before he wanted us to meet at the entrance to the school. I entered my tent and immediately crashed on the small cot inside.

**The Prophecy **

_Two different world, hidden from view_

_Mixed group from both, tried and true_

_Five follow the Path of Death, though only four survive_

_Enemies of the prophecy child once again rise_


	2. How to Make Ron Throw a Fit (Harry POV)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the PJO/HP franchises.**

**Just to be clear: I post whenever possible. And...that usually happens late at night, probably going to be around 1-3 times a week. Maybe more. We'll see.**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

I, like everyone else, had gaped when the 13 pegasi had been spotted. They were flying in a near-straight line, with a black-haired boy leading the way. He seemed to saying things at points, and that seemed to be what was keeping the pegasi in formation.

Until the landing.

It'd all seemed fine right until they landed and chaos emerged. I watched as one fell into the lake and another ended up on their teacher's back, which the centaur did not look pleased about.

Hermione poked me."They're kind of clumsy and unorganized, aren't they?" she whispered.

"Oh go easy on them Hermione, they probably just had such a long trip they're exhausted. look at the one climbing out of the water, he looks almost dead."" I pointed out. It was true. The dark-haired, dark-eyed boy that seemed to be no more then 14 looked ready to collapse. He was leaning on a taller blond boy for support. The boy who'd been in the center was busy bringing back the rouge Pegasi.

"Hey look, Dumbledore's greeting the centaur. Must be that headmaster he told us about. Kind of odd seeing one in a shirt though.." Ron motioned.

"Blimey, you're right! Maybe that's how they dress in America?" I asked, watching the exchanges between the two.

We watched as the centaur requested one of the girls to led the others to a campsite in-

"The Forbidden Forest? Merlin's pants, Dumbledore wasn't joking when he said they lived crazy lives!" Ron yelped.

Hermione frowned. "Maybe it's because their teacher is a centaur." But she didn't look convinced.

"Whatever. Let's go back inside and get good seats at the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore ded mention that each of the schools was gonna do something, and I'm starving." Ron started walking back to the castle, something many of the other Hogwarts students were doing. Hermione and I followed him.

**{short intermission because why not}**

"...And now, please welcome...the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons!" Dumbledore's voice rang through the Great Hall as girls in blue swarmed through the doors and started flirting and showing off. All tof us boys seemed entranced by their loveliness, and Hermione had to shake both Ron and I when they'd finished their act so we could watch the next school's entrance.

"Let us welcome...the Handsome Sons of Durnstrang!" Several male teenagers entered, carrying staffs. I noticed Ron's eyes followed none but Vikror Krum, the renowned Quidditch player. On the other hand, Hermione was muttering about how they were ruining the floor.

"And last but not least, the elite students of New World Academy!"

I pivoted to watch as the door opened for the third time and the students of New World Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardary entered. Instead of their earlier attire that looked much like riding gear, they were wearing different clothing. They still wore colored tunics with what I could only guess was their school emblem on the left side over the chest, the boys wearing pants and the girls wearing skirts, but now instead of cloaks they wore robes over their tunics, each one had his or her robes end exactly at the knees. The robes, in addition to the school crest, had an image on the back. I noticed that 9 of the students wore orange tunics while the other 4 wore purple and wondered what the difference way. Perhaps House divisions or status?

My musing were stopped when 10 of the students, at the sharp command of one of the girls, suddenly ran into a formation of sorts, spreading out throughout the Great Hall. Another sharp command and a girl with curly hair and the boy who'd fallen into the lake, one standing between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and the other standing between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, drew their wands and up out of the ground came-wait, were those bones and jewels?-forming an archway.

The girl said something again and two more students, one with light hair and the one that the centaur had called Thalia, both stepped forward, raising their wands and summoning what looked suspiciously like lightning into the bone-and-jewel structure, one strike every half a minute or so. As each addition was made, another command was spoken. The boy who'd been leading the pegasi was creating what looked like a revolving water,fall another boy was making sunlight float through the water to create rainbows.

Hermione poked me again. "Listen, she's not saying anything in English, it's all in another language." she hissed. I listened for a while, and found she was right. But how could that be? Didn't Americans also speak English?

A form began to stir in the fog and the duo calling down lightning lowered their wands, as did the ones forming the structure. All four looked exhausted but pleased. Then the form emerged and the headmaster of New World Academy, Professor Brunner, stepped out. Two girls, both looking even more exquisite then the Beauxbaton girls, if that was even possible, walked on either side of him. One had her hair obviously chopped off and the other...well, I couldn't even begin to describe her. As they walked through the waterfall and archway, a large eagle flew over them, circled the Great Hall, and landed, turning into yet another student. An Animagus? He was really young though...

"New World Academy, salute!" The girl called out in English for the first time. All activity stopped as the students saluted the centaur, even the two girls accompanying him. The centaur walked on, alone, through the arch and towards the platform, where he greeted Dumbldore and the other Heads before turning to the students and nodding to the girl.

"New World Academy, dismissed!" she yelled. All 13, including the girl, stopped saluting, quickly dismantled the arch, and took seats at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

"Blimey Harry, they're good!" Ron grinned at me. "That's really advanced magic if they can do that!" He was stopped short as three of the students, the one who'd made the waterfall, the one that'd been controlling the bones, and the one that'd been calling the commands sat down across from us.

"Hi, hope you don't mind if we sit here?" the first boy asked. I shrugged-he wasn't opposed at all. "No problem! That was awesome what you did!" Hermione smiled widely.

The girl chuckled. "Thanks. I'm Reyna, by the way. These two are Seaweed Brain and Death Breath."

"She means Percy and Nico." the second boy sighed.

Hermione smiled. "Nice to meet you guys, I'm Hermione and these are my friends Ron and Harry." We waved awkwardly. I was surprised when the trio didn't start staring at me at the mention of my name.

The chatter died down as Dumbledore stood up again. "Thank you to all three schools for showing us your skills. And now, Hogwarts students, please rise!" Dumbledore lifted his arms, all us Hogwarts students stood up, and we began to sing "Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, in the usual fashion (as in, singing to whatever tune the person wished). I sang along cheerfully to my favorite folktune, before looking around to see what the other schools thought.

It was priceless. Across from me, Percy had his mouth wide open and Reyna was obviously trying to smile and look polite. Nico wasn't even trying, he just covered his ears the whole time. The other visiting students did similar things. One blond boy at the Hufflepuff table looked like he was praying or something.

The song ended some time later, with Fred and George once again singing the words to the slow tune of a funeral march. The other schools clapped politely, although it was evident many detested the spectacle. One of the New World students had run out of the Great Hall halfway through.

"And now, for the feast!" Dumbledore cried out and plates of food appeared on the tables.

Ron immediately dove into his food, Hermione chiding him for manners. I laughed and was about to eat himself when I looked up and noticed the trio across from us weren't touching their food or drinks at all. "Um...are you guys alright?" Iasked.

Percy shifted awkwardly. "Um...yeah...we just have this thing we have to do before we're allowed to eat anything..You guys go ahead."

Hermione blinked. "I've never heard of needing to do anything special before a meal. Is it part of American customs or just your school?"

"Um, yeah, I guess you could say that.." Percy trailed off. What did he mean by that?

Hermione was about to ask more when a curly-haired boy came over with what looked like a pan of fire. Without blinking an eye, Percy, Nico, and Reyna stood up, picked up their plates, scrapped some into the fire (at this point, Ron was hyperventilating at their waste of food), muttered something, and sat back down again.

"And that is our custom. We don't always have to do it but if there's a fire...then yeah. Otherwise meals end up tasting like trash." Reyna explained before digging into her plate. Her companions followed suit.

Ron, Hermione, and I exchanged glances. What kind of magic-or-curse-did these Americans use or have?


	3. Signups for Death (Hermione POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO?HP series.**

**~Flashback-some time back~**

**Hermione's P.O.V. (3rd person just because)**

_Hermione had listened with interest as Dumbledore explained the Triwizard Tournament. All this she knew. Three wizards from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durnstrang, all battling to claim victory. Death was always possible, injuries common._

_But the mention of the fourth school had caught her off-guard. She gave all her attention to Dumbeldore, ignoring her friends' mutterings._

_"This year, we will also host the New World Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardary, an elite school of wizards and witches from the United States. They are elite in that they attend this special school based off their parentage and each student is trained in their own way. Many students ,therefore, are related in some way or another-as I recall, 5 of the 13 that their headmaster, Professor Brunner, is bringing are direct cousins. He also mentioned that 3 of them are prone to fighting each other, but that's not important." Hermione gazed up at the twinkling eyes of the Headmaster. He seemed be enjoying a private joke with himself at that remark._

_Collecting himself, he continued. "As I said, there are 13 students coming-" At this, the Great Hall erupted into chaos. "Yes, yes, only 13. it is, of course, an overseas trip and Professor Brunner said he couldn't afford to take all his students, lest anything happened, as those who attend New World Academy are extremely prone to dying early in life, between 13 and 20 usually." More chaos emerged. People were yelling questions, Harry and Ron were gaping at each other._

_Hermoine paid no attention to them. She contemplated, instead, on why she'd never heard of this school. Surely it would have been mentioned somewhere in a book? But she'd read them all. She knew about Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the American magic school. But she thought it was the only one in that part of the world._

_She turned her attention back to Dumbledore as he finally managed to settle everyone down. "Yes, it's quite the shock. However, the students of this school face different enemies then you or me, not just evil wizards running loose but monsters of all kinds as well. Many of them have family and friends who died at the hands of these monsters, and some have witnessed their own family and friends killing each other. I advise you, do not pry into their histories. Especially if they get defensive about it. I hear that there's always a possibility of getting electrocuted, set on fire, dunked into water, or chased by unearthly beings set on revenge." The students were getting curious now. How good at magic were these elite students? And how much had they seen that they would openly hurt if asked about the past?_

_"Blimey, they must not be a friendly lot!" Hermione turned as Fred Weasley yelled out._

_Dumbeldore just smiled and shook his head. "On the contrary. Their Headmaster informs me that they are extremely social. As long as you don't immediately start questioning them on their backstories and how many deaths they've seen, you should all be fine. Oh and I must mention that fighting without wands is normal for them, so definitely do not try to confront them without, they carry weapons designed to protect them against monsters that our spells will simply rebound off of." Dumbledore added. "But," he clapped his hands together, " That is enough for now. Have a wonderful evening!" He sat down again and students started to leave the Great Hall, whispering and chattering._

_Hermione turned to Ron and Harry. "They must have a very hidden school, I've never heard of New World Academy and I know all the wizarding school names. The only school in America is IIvermony."_

_"Merlin's pants, they must be really good at magic if they're being allowed to join the Tournament!" Ron said._

_"Yeah but they usually die before 20, Dumbeldore mentioned that. They're probably hunted down a lot or something. And didn't you hear him say that they can be killed by their own friends and family?" Harry asked._

_Hermione nodded. "It's really strange...I'll have to look into it."_

_"Yeah, you do that Hermione." Ron snickered. Harry elbowed him._

_"Oh shut you." Hermione smirked back as the Golden Trio went back to their common room._

**(line break, flash forward to the present day-Dumbledore's talk after the Great Feast about the Cup)**

"...there will be an age line, and there is only one exception allowed to this: any student of New World Academy may also enter the tournament."

Ron bellowed, "That ain't fair!" That started the outburst from everyone.

"Yes it is, Ronald. They probably have more training in combat then we do." Hermione said crossly.

The commotion raged on, until one of the New World students (who for some reason was at the Ravenclaw table) stood up and yelled, "There is a good reason why the members of my American school can all join! Let the Headmaster of New World speak!" over the roar of angry students.

The Hall immediately quieted down and the centaur, Professor Brunner, stepped forward. "Thank you, Lou. It is true. My students are well used to fighting in combat. As you saw earlier, they are trained in extremely advanced magic forms. Now, granted, they don't all learn how to summon lightning or make archways of bones, but each of them is skilled in a specific area, and in some rare cases, two or more." The centaur glanced towards the corner where Hermione and her friends were sitting. Across form her, Nico and Percy were laughing quietly. Reyna hushed them.

Dumbledore suddenly clapped his hands. "Alright then, you've all hear from Professor Brunner himself. Remember, students of Hogwarts, that the students of the other schools will be attending classes with you and try to be polite. Also, many of you will have noticed that Miss Blackstone of Ravenclaw came with the Americans, however, she has informed me that she wishes to stay with her friends in the Hogwarts dormitories for personal reasons. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all!" Students started getting up and moving around, some went to insert their names into the Goblet, others left the Great Hall.

"Guess we should go enter, huh?" Reyna asked Percy and Nico, who nodded. "See you guys tomorrow I guess?" She asked Hermione.

"Yeah. Good night." Hermione answered as the three New World students left.

The moment they did, Ron turned to Hermione and Harry. "Did'ya see them? They voluntarily threw perfectly good food into a fire! A fire! That Percy dude dumped half his plate in that thing!"

"Oh calm down Ron, You heard them-they also said that food would taste like trash if they didn't burn some of it." Hermione retorted.

"Yeah but Percy threw half his food in while Reyna only burned a small part!"

"So? Maybe they have strict regulations on that!"

"Guys, just drop it. They're American. Things are probably different where they're from." Harry intervened.

"But that Ravenclaw girl doesn't do that and she came with the Americans!"  
"Lou is a transfer from America, Ronald. I heard from one of the Patil twins that she was going to come with the Americans because apparently she goes back in the summer." Hermione stated.

Ron sulked and was about to say something when some raised voices coming from the direction of the Cup drew their attention. The trio glanced at each other before moving closer to see what the fuss was about.

As it turns out, the voices were coming from the New World Academy students. In particular, from three prominent figures. Hermione recognized at once Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo, as well as the black-haired girl that had been one of the two students summoning lightning earlier.

"I don't care what either of you say. I'm not doing it." Nico was growling.

"Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Piper, and Reyna already submitted their names." the black-haired girl said crossly. "You agreed to come, you might as well do it too, Death Breath."

"Shut up Thalia, i did not agree to this! I literally was dragged from my nice comfortable bed, told that I was gonna ride a pegasus across an ocean no less, and you expect me to happily enter my name for a deathmatch?"

The girl that had been summoning jewels rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon Nico, it's probably gonna be a pace of cake compared to what we just finished dealing with. Besides, remember why we're here? Besides, you're one of our strongest."

The blond flashed a grin at Nico. "And anyways, it can't be a deathmatch. I don't think the headmasters would allow that right?"

"So? I'm the guy that helps the people who get themselves into sticky situations. Not the guy that gets into it himself."

"Also the guy who really likes McDonolds and entered a midlife crisis the moment he found out who his dad was." the boy that'd turned into an eagle shrugged.

Percy nudged Nico lightly. "Dude, we literally pulled you out of a _jar._ Unless eating pomogranate seeds for a weeek isn't what you call, "a sticky situation"..."

"Ugh, alright fine. But if I die from this..." Nico warned as he scribbled his name on a piece of paper.

Percy laughed. "You'll what? Strangle us? Dude, you'll be dead. Probably living the life in your dad's p-OW!" One of the students, a blond girl with long curly hair, had elbowed him in the gut. "Annabeth!" he complained.

"You've tried strangling me a couple dozen times before. It never worked out." Nico noted as he threw his name in.

"Of course it hasn't. His brain is full of seaweed." Reyna smirked. Percy just glared at her but rolled his eyes. "That's everyone who wants to enter, right? C'mon, let's head back to camp. It's getting late." She started leading the others towards the doors. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly made to look as if they were talking about something else and not evesdropping on the visiting students.

The moment the group had left, the Golden Trio hurried up to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione said goodnight to the boys before going up to her dorm. But it was a long time before she could sleep.

**To be clear who entered:**

**Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Lou entered. (If you're wondering why Cecil isn't here, my excuse is that he's devastating Camp with his siblings XP). Will and Calypso didn't enter, mostly because they're the healers. **


	4. Chitty-chitty-chat-chat (Percy's POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Riordan or Rowling universes.**

**I should probably mention that I get ideas from reading other HP/PJO crossover fanfics. So um..Yeah. Hope I don't offend anyone or something...**

**Also, New Academy robes are now just cloaks. The demigods insisted. But can you blame them?**

**(p.s. Anyone recognize the Kung Fu Panda reference?)**

**Percy's POV (at long last and yes this is still in 3rd person-I'm editing and don't want to change it)**

Percy yawned as he walked into the Great Hall the next morning with Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel the next morning. 7 was way too early for demigods to be awake. Like seriously. Even most of the students of the three wizarding schools weren't awake yet. So the fact the demigods were awake...yeah, no.

The four had opted to sit at the Gryffindor table that morning. It was slightly less crowded then the Hufflepuff table, which seemed to be the only one that actually had a decent amount of students at it. Once they'd finished tossing food into Leo's fire, they started chatting.

"So, which years are we supposed to be in again?" Percy asked, biting into a soft roll.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Geez, Seaweed Brain, you already forgot?"

"Um, yes?"

Annabeth sighed. "You're a 5th year, and so am I, probably to keep you from doing something stupid, Frank's a 3rd year, and Hazel is in 2nd The others are spread out between 3rd and 7th years. Oh and expect everyone else that isn't us to be different ages-apparently they start at 11 here, not 13. Remember, that's our background-most of us are two years older because our training in the magic of Europe isn't as up to standards while our training in American magic is. Hazel's only in 2nd year because we need someone down there, and she and Nico are the youngest, but Nico's supposed to keep an eye on Harry." Annabeth rattled off.

'So...who's in our year with us then?" Percy asked.

Annabeth looked annoyed but replied, "You, me, and Will."

"That's it?"

"Yep. Remember, there's only 1 3 of us. Travis was supposed to be in our year but he and Conner ended up staying back remember, Seaweed Brain?'

"Oh right." Percy facepalmed himself as Hazel and Frank tried not to laugh

" Least you don't have to deal with fourth year students. " Nico yawned, taking the seat next to Percy.

"Oh look, Death Breath woke up early. I'm a little surprised that Will didn't drag you down here." Percy greeted. Knowing full well that Nico had been one of the first to wake up that day.

Nuico rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. You've got jam dripping down your chin. "

Percy went to wipe it off when he realized that he hadn't eaten anything with jam. "Nico!" He groaned. The younger boy smirked. "Gotcha."

Hazel snorted, trying not to laugh. But failed terribly. Soon all five were laughing their heads off.

"Um, what's the joke?" A voice asked from behind them.

Percy turned to see the trio from yesterday standing behind him. He almost panicked. How long had they been there? Had they heard their conversation? If they did they would know that they werent exactly wizards-

"Good morning! Don't worry about it, it's a bit of an inside joke." Annabeth said smoothly.

"Oh, OK." Hermione nodded. She and her friends sat next to the five.

Hazel glanced at Hermione, then at Annabeth, and back again at Hermione. "You guys met over dinner yesterday?"

"Actually, Nico and I did. Which reminds me. Students of Hogwarts, meet my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, my distant cousin Frank Zhang, and Frank's girlfriend, Hazel Levesque, who happens to be Nico's half sister." Percy introduced.

Nico sighed. "You forgot their names didn't you."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did, Kelp-for-brains."

"Ok ok fine I might have..." Percy admitted sheepshily.

Ron stared. "Blimey, you're an Animagus aren't ya?" He asked Frank, who looked confused until Hermione explained what an Animagus was, before nodding. "Blimey, mate! How old are you anyways?"

"I'm 16." Frank said.

Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head as cranberry sauce dribbled down his chin. Hermione ended up having to punch him a few times before he recovered and wiped off the residue.

"So what years are you guys in?" Harry asked. Percy was a bit relieved. This he could actually answer.

"Annabeth and I are 5th years, Nico is a 4th year, Hazel's a 2nd year, and Frank's a 3rd year."

Hermione sputtered. "But you guys don't look 15, 14, and 12! Frank just said he was 16, you're supposed to be a 6th year!"

"Yeah, well, we don't usually start until we're about 13 at our school. Officially anyway. Some of us come early but we generally start getting attacked at 13 so that's where we start counting years. I mean, it kind of depends to be honest.." Annabeth tried to explain. Percy was a little confused, since earlier she'd mentioned that not being as fluent in English magic was their cover but figured maybe that was part of it. He didn't really know for sure though, since of course he'd zoned out during their meetings yesterday...and the day before..and the day before that...

What could he say? He had ADHD. Listening to long lectures wasn't his thing.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting. So Americans really do have a different system of education. So what do you study at your school in the fourth year?"

Annabeth swallowed nervously and was about to answer when one of the professors came up to the group. "Schedules, all of you. Let's see, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley..." She pulled out schedules and handed them to the Hogwarts students. "Ah, yes, and as for you lot I presume your headmaster handed out your schedules, correct?" We nodded. "Very well then. I'll see you all in Transfiguration." She said, moving on down the table.

Harry looked over his schedule. "Huh. Charms, double potions, herbology, DADA." He glanced at Percy and his friends. "Did you guys get something similar?"

"Yeah. Looking forward to Herbology. I'm sure my stepmother will be happy to find out her..curse...is working beautifully." Nico grumbled.

Hermione frowned. "Your stepmother cursed you? How?"

Hazel sighed. "Let's just say it involves either plants strangling him or him killing plants."

"Or turning into one himself." Percy got punched by Nico for that. "You almost got jinxed into a dolphin." the boy retorted.

"But I didn't. Besides, it wouldn't have made too much difference to me either way." Percy shrugged.

Before another fight between demigods could break out, Annabeth stood up. "Hey guys, it's almost time for class. C'mon Percy, we have History of Magic first. See you guys later!" She said, dragging Percy along with her.

**Just to clarify**

**Percy-5th-17 years old**

**Annabeth-5th****-17 years old**

**Piper-4th****-16 years old**

**Jason-4th****-16 years old**

**Hazel-2nd****-14 years old**

**Frank-3rd****-15 years old**

**Leo-4th****-16 years old**

**Calypso-7th****-17 years old**

**Reyna-6th****-18 years old**

**Nico-4th****-14 years old (Hey, he chats with the dead. He's the only guy that actually sort of knows the deal...Plus it's just funny.)**

**Will-5th****-16 years old**

**Lou Ellen-7th****-17 years old (also is a Hogwarts student)**

**Thalia-3rd****-15 years old**

**If I should change this or you have suggestions on how to even it out better, let me know. I'm still not satisfied with the listing... In general, they're going two years below their ****actual**** age, except for certain people who are either good at magic genetically (Lou Ellen, Calypso) or have practice with it (Hazel) or something ****similar****. Plus...there's that little "age issue" with Hazel, Nico, and Thalia that make them look beyond their years.**

**Thanks for reading you guys!**


	5. Nico, Summoner of Bones (Nico POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the PJO/HP series.**

**Hoo-boy. Time for everyone to watch me fail at classes...and differing personalities...Anyways, let me know if i start messing things up!**

**Also, to the person who pointed out I got Hazel's hair color wrong...Thanks for doing that. I always looked at the images, saw red, then forgot to read the actual thing. Whoops.**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

Charms was, in short, a headache.

Sure, Hecate had been nice enough to bless their wands so they weren't waving sticks around meaninglessly but still. Nico absolutely sucked at spellcasting.

In fact, all he was doing was making random bones float up instead of making cushions come to him.

Maybe it was because the "magic" fed off the demigods' energy levels. So people like Percy and Leo, with too much energy, did alright while people like him who could fall asleep on their feet just flunked.

He'd had also the wonderful luck to be paired with Harry Potter. Who looked way too much like a younger Percy Jackson, but with darker hair and darker eyes. Oh and that lightning scar.

Black-haired green-eyed boys saving the world over and over...once was normal, twice was coincidence, three times and Nico was going to start screaming.

Gods, this was annoying. His father still ranted about the troubles Horcruxes and evading death gave him. Heck, he was pretty sure he was the only person besides Lou Ellen that was from Camp-wait, no, New World Academy-that knew anything about this place or world. After all, he'd talked with wizards and witches he'd found in Elysium. It wasn't too surprising.

But it was obvious to him that magic should be reserved for people who actually knew how to do it.

He groaned as a random femur bone came up and hit the teacher, a tiny man called Flitwick, in the head. "Sorry." he sighed.

Leo pretended to gasp. "Quick, someone make a record of this, the Ghost Boy apologized!" Piper and Jason tried not to laugh. Nico shot them all death glares.

"It's quite alright, my boy, but would you care to explain how you are summoning bones instead of cushions?" Flitwick squeaked curiously handing the bone to Nico, who shrugged. "It's...a long story." he muttered.

"Not to worry then! Now, try again. Accio Cushion!" He moved on. Nico concentrated on the cushion, waved his wand, and tried to summon it.

All he summoned was another bone.

Harry stared at him. "Where are you even getting those?"

"Dunno. Might be that one of my cousins pranked me." Which was far from the truth but better then trying to explain his dad was a guy who gave him the power to raise the dead. According to Chiron, he wasn't to mention his dad was the Dark Lord either-apparently the guy the wizards were fighting was called by that name.

"With a curse? Never heard of one that could do that." Hermione leaned over Harry.

Nico was vaguely aware of the attention he was getting from everyone. "I mean, stuff like this is normal at my school. Like my cousin can't ride anything but a Pegasus because otherwise he'll get zapped out of the sky. Not a pretty sight. Well, actually I can't do that either, not that I want to try..."

"Oh. Um, so I'm guessing you guys don't really fly brooms then?" Harry asked, the cushion moving towards him but then stopping abruptly.

"Brooms? Hades no. Some of us probably have been on one but we mostly ride Pegasi. Well, the ones who actually like doing that stuff anyways." Nico was finding it quite easy to put together a cover for his "school".

Leo leaned over from behind Nico, where he was practising with Ron. "Hey Nico, that reminds me...What is it with Porkpie and you that made Porkpie kick you into the water?"

"Oh shut up Valdez. I already had to deal with Percy, now you too?" Nico moaned as Leo grinned.

"Percy's the one that was leading the pegasi, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He's sort of in charge of that kind of stuff at our school and he's our best rider. At least, that's what it looks like to most people." Nico shrugged.

Leo sniggered. "And Nico is the next best."

"Leonardo Valdez, remind me to smack you upside the head later." Nico was feeling the urge to strangle the dude, and he would have if they were back in America, in one of the demigod camps. Instead, he flicked his wand extra hard and growled, "Accio Cushion!"

The cushion zoomed towards Nico, finally cooperating. "Gods, you have to be kidding me." Nico muttered, before getting hit in the head by Ron trying to summon his cushion behind him.

**(fast forward)**

"Wow, this place reminds me of your part of our school back home." Piper remarked as our class entered the Potions classroom.

"Yeah but without the bones-" Leo added but was quickly cut of by Jason quickly pretending to point at something.

"Merlin's pants, you have bones in your dorm?" Ron asked Nico, who shrugged. "Like I said, curses fly around our school a lot."

"Alright settle down."

Nico glanced up to see a tall thin man stride to the front of the room. He quickly sat down in the nearest available seat, which was next to a boy with platinum blond hair. He was wearing green, the color of Slytherin. From what little Nico had seen, Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't get along.

This would be fun.

"Today we are going to be making the Fraught of Living Death. Instructions are on the board," The man waved his wand and English words appeared on the board, "and you have one and a half hours. Begin."

Nico tried not to groan. English? Please. He was dyslexic.

"Never made a potion before, huh?" Nico turned to see the Slytherin boy smirking.

Nico just sighed. "Are you kidding? I'm dyslexic. How in Ha-Hell am I supposed to read that?" He pointed at the instructions.

"Not a pureblood, huh? I'm guessing you're a Mudblood." the boy said. Two large fat Slytehrins in the table next to them chortled right along with the boy.

Nico had to clench his fists to keep the shadows from creeping in closer and the dead from rising. "I'm a half-blood." he growled.

"Hmph. Better. But I'm still not helping you. I saw you chumming up with Potter and his lot." The boy spat out the _P, _like it was some kind of disgusting word.

"I don't "chum" with people, whatever that means." Nico said angrily.

A looming shadow suddenly appeared over him. "Having trouble, di Angelo?" the leering voice of the teacher asked.

Nico frowned. "I'm dyslexic."

"And stupid." The boy next to him muttered.

"Quiet, Draco." The teacher said, before turning back to Nico. "Ah yes. I was instructed to give you and your...classmates...instructions and books written in a different language." With a wave of his wand, Nico's English potions text turned into a Greek potions text. "Begin. You are already behind." He moved on to inspect the potions of Hermione and Ron.

Nico quickly got to work. Dr aught of Living Death. What a joke. He himself was living death. He didn't really see a need to make a potion that would do that for him when he could do it himself with pomogranate seeds. Not that he wanted to relive that...

Needless to say, this potion was a pace of cake. Glancing at his friends' cauldrons, he could see that he was probably the only one out of the lot to actually enjoy the class, as Leo's was emitting foul-smelling smoke, Piper was trying to charmspeak her potion to look better, and Jason wasn't even trying anymore. Snape looked like he couldn't make up his minds about the four demigods. Nico smiled internally as his cauldron reached a desirable state.

"Time's up. Fill a flask with the potion and bring it up to my desk. For homework, write out a 3-foot-long essay on the uses of Dr aught of Living Death. Dismissed." Snape said coldly, as he vanished Harry Potter's potion. "As for you Potter, you will write out a report on how and why your potion was wron, in addition to the homework."

Nico breathed a sigh of relief and brought his potion up to the front. It looked pretty decent, to him at least. But the essay...Maybe he could find a spell that translated Greek to English or something.

"That went alright, I suppose. Hey Nico, what are you going to do about Herbology? I think that has to do with plants..." Piper asked as they left the classroom.

Nico snorted. "Trust me. The teacher'll be kicking me out within the first 10 minutes."

"Then what will you do?"

"Try to find a spell that translates stuff to Greek obviously."

"Makes sense." Piper nodded. Noticing a Hufflepuff girl waving at her, she hurried off to say Hello.

Nico kept on moving, following the Gryffindors in front of him.

**I'm not going to do Nico vs Plants but you'll soon find out though...Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you wish!**


	6. Frank Is Frankly Friendly (Frank POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the riordan or rowling series.**

**Man i'm getting lazy. Welp...Please ignore the fact I probably spelled CoMC critters' names wrong.**

**I'm also really sorry for not posting. I accidentally deleted a whole section and had to redo the whole hing...rip Nico.**

**And yes I'm having New World interact with the other schools...I mean, if you have your headmaster going somewhere and most of the older kids, I figured that the rest of the school is coming. So, y'know, since it's mentioned in the books that the characters saw various groups of non-Hogwarts students around the castle, some students would take classes with the students of Hogwarts. If that makes any sense. **

**Frank's P.O.V.**

Frank couldn't wait for lunch.

He'd fallen asleep in History of Magic, and had impressed the class by turning into an eagle again in Transfiguration.

It was all going great until Care of Magical Creatures. Which had so far been, for him, a nightmare. Blast-Ended Skrewts. He was sure Leo was going to love those when he saw them. But Frank? Definitely not. They were annoying, loud, and a hazard to his stick. Thalia had been cussing in Greek for the last half hour.

And he'd ended up smacking right into a Durmstrang boy.

"Sorry!" he yelped, trying to keep a hold on his Blast-Ended Skrewt.

The boy glared. "Talk for yourself. You should be sorry."

Frank just sighed. "We're handling Blast-Ended Skrewts. I'm apologizing on behalf of the thing." He barely managed to keep his skwert from dragging him off again.

The boy wasn't doing so great. "Wh-Argh!" He went flying, and the Skwert's lead entangled with Frank's. The two skwerts were soon fighting each other. Frank quickly let go of the lead, instead going to help the boy, who'd landed in a large mud puddle. "You okay?"

"I-yeah, sure, maybe." The boy awkwardly got up, drenched in mud. He performed a spell that got the mud off his clothes. "Stupid skwert. You get them back in America? You seem pretty fine with handling them."

Frank thought for a moment. "Eh, not really. But I guess I'm just used to crazy animals at this point-one of my friendshas a giant dog that's way too attracted to people. If you're not careful, she'll knock you over. She's the only ffriendly one of her kind too."

"Wow! That's actually pretty cool." The Durmstrang boy had seemed to forget he was supposed to be acting snobbish and rude.

Frank chuckled. "Yeah. He rides on her sometimes, she's that big."

"Alright, that's enough for today!" The teacher, a half-giant of a man, yelled out above the hubbub. Students, relieved, quickly put the skwerts away and started leaving to the Great Hall.

Frank glanced at the boy. "Oh yeah, by the way, I'm Frank. Frank Zhang."

The boy nodded. "Tomas Greensmith. My father was English, my mother was Spanish." he said, as the duo started walking back up to the school.

"Nice to meet you." Frank let himself smile a bit.

"Nice to meet you as well. So, what's New World Academy like?"

Frank bit back a groan. "It''s pretty nice. It's a bit of a mix between a camp and a military academy. We do a lot of combat practice and getting wounds isn't really that uncommon."

"Sounds dangerous. You guys practice the Dark Arts?"

"Dark Arts?"

"Yeah. Y'know, dark magic?"

"Well, kind of. I mean, I don't do it but I know some who does/ It sort of depends. At New World, we take normal classes and stuff but we also take courses in specific things, whatever we're good at really."

Tomas grinned. "Awesome. What's your "thing" then?"

"If you haven't noticed, transfiguration." Frank turned into an eagle and back again.

"Cool."

"In a way, yeah." Frank said, as they rounded the corner to the Great Hall and entered. Frank waved to his new friend as he went to sit with the rest of his "school".

Settling in next to Hazel and across from a Gryffindor boy, Frank noticed that a few members wee absent. "Hey,where's Nico and Leo? Leo didn't burn up the plants did he?"

"Oh didn't you hear? Nico was attacked by the bouncing bulbs we were studying in class. Neville stayed back to try and help get those things under control." The Gryffindor boy, who had a strong Irish accent. "They're probably going to be there a while though, those things just won't stop for some reason. We spent a got amount of class time trying to get them off." He added, biting into a treacle tart.

Frank glances at Hazel. "Do you think..?"

"Definitely our stepmother's work. Odd she never put it on me though..." Hazel shrugged. "Hopefully it wears off."

Frank groaned loudly. Percy, sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Annabeth, stared at him, as did many other students in the area. "You okay, Frank? And..uh, where's Nico? He's alright, right?" Percy called over.

"I am, Nico...probably not." Frank replied.

Hazel giggled "Nico will be fine, maybe a little bruised up but cant be worse then last summer, y'know?" She carefully avoided any mention of Leo, his dragon, and the quest of the 7.

Just then, a round faced boy jogged up to their table and sat next to the first Gryffindor boy. "Blimey, Seamus, those bouncing bulbs really have it out for Nico, guess he was right when he said he and plants didn't get along."

"Well, he's been turned into a corn plant and a dandelion before...maybe that's part of it?" Hazel said without thinking.

The two boys glanced up. "Transfigured into two different plants? By who?" Seamus questioned.

"Oh, um, our stepmother turned him into a dandelion during an argument and a really distant relative turned him into a corn plant for being rude." Frank tried to cover. The Gryffindor students seemed to buy it.

"Blimey, that's rough." Neville winced. "Herboloy's one of the few things I'm actually good at, not being able to go near plants without being attacked would be tough."

Seamus nodded in agreement.

Reyna slid into a seat nearby, burnt some food to the gods, and started eating. She looked exhausted and her braid was coming undone. "Remind me not to ever take Ancient Runes again."

"What happened?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Homework happened. And I can't exactly translate it to Latin either..."

"Tough luck, mate." Seamus grimaced. Reyna just nodded, as she took out a thick textbook and started to read it while she ate.


	7. The Itsy-Bitsy Spider (Piper POV)

**Wow, 1k+ views already? Well, that was fast. Anyways, thank you guys for reading-I almost got a heart attack when I got 300+ views on day 3 and the fact that this is pretty popular (to me at least) is pretty much what's motivating me.**

**I'm planning on putting more time between posts, since I'm also working on another fanfic HP/PJO crossover. Feel free to check that out-it's called "After the Wars".**

**I should stop putting war in the titles...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the HP/PJO universes.**

**Piper's POV**

DADA was...interesting to say the least.

Sometime between the end of Herbology and the start of DADA, Nico had managed to rid himself of the Bouncing Bulbs and was now standing with Jason, Leo, and herself, waiting with the other fourth-year Hogwarts students. However, he still bore evidence of his misfortunes in Herbology, as he still had several nasty-looking bruises.

Jason grinned at Nico. "Hey Nico, this should be right up your alley. DADA-Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah. Maybe you should teach it. After all, isn't your dad-" Leo was cut off by Piper slugging him in the arm and hissing, "Remember what we talked about earlier?" LEo's face blushed red for a second before his signature grin came back. Piper glanced around and saw a bushy-haired girl, the same one that had been talking to some of her friends at the Gryffindor table, glance at them and go back to talking with two boys, one with bright red hair and the other with black hair.

The doors to the classroom opened and a man that looked like he'd been through several stints in the military stood there, observing the crowd. "Alright, alright, hurry up and get in. We've got a lot to learn and I only got one year to teach y'all." he said.

"One year?" Jason asked, curiously.

The man harrumphed. "My name is Professor Moody, and I'm here because Dumbledore needed a teacher. I'm only temporary, once the year's up I'm heading back into retirement. Now get in here, all of you."

The students hurried in. Jason and Piper sat together at one desk, Leo sat with a Ravenclaw boy who looked less then pleased, and Nico got stuck with the bushy-haired girl.

"Now listen carefully. Dumbledore thinks that Voldemort's coming back. He wants you all to be prepared for what's to come. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he shouted, making several students jump, Piper included. "You've got to be prepared. You've got to know what to expect. Now, does anyone know what the three Unforgivable curses are?"

Bushy-hair raised her hand. Moody called on her.

"T-the Imperius curse." she stuttered.

"Correct." He pulled out a spider in a jar. Tipping it out onto the teacher's desk, he then pointed his wand at it and said, "Imperio!"

The spider stopped running around and followed the movements of his wand. "Now, the three Unforgivable are banned by the Ministry. However, you need to know what these curses look like, what to expect. You're not even supposed to know about these until your 6th year, well, if the Dark Lord is rising...CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared again, making several students yelp in surprise and one Gryffindor boy to tumble out of his chair. Piper winced. This man was making her feel extremely uneasy.

Moody moved the spider around the room. A few girls shrieked. The red haired boy the bushy-haired girl had been talking to looked petrified. Piper guessed he didn't like spiders, just like Annabeth. "Now now, it's alright. Or is it? The Imperius curse controls anyone who is hit by it. That is why it is unforgivable. Who knows another one?"

A round-faced Gryffindor boy raised his hand. "T=the Cruciatus c-curse." He whispered.

"That's right. Neville Longbottom, isn't it? Ah yes. I remember. Your parents were both hit by it." He raised his wand and shouted, "_Crucio!_"

The spider looked like it was in agony, it flipped around, waving its legs into the air. Neville looked aghast.

"The Cruciatus curse tortures the victim, endlessly, until the curse it removed. It can kill, it can take people into insanity...Now, there's one more. Who knows what it is?"

The bushy-haired girl raised her hand again. "The Killing Curse." she whispered, eyes wide.

"_Avada Kedava_!" The spider twitched and was no more. Moody swept it off the desk. "That is correct. None have survived...except one. And he is sitting here, right in front of me." He pointed his finger at the black-haired boy. "Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived."

Pier glanced at Harry. He looked a little nervous and somewhat terrified, his hands were gripping the chair so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Now. . . those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills. . . copy this down. . . ." The sound of quails scratching across parchment filled the room. Piper and her friends copied what he'd said down in Greek.

Finally, an hour later, Moody called out, "Class is dismissed. Remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody shouted, the students hurriedly leaving, except for Neville, who stayed back with Professor Moody to discuss something.

"Man, that was...a little scary. Got any dirt on him, Nico?" Jason asked as the four walked throug hthe hallways.

Nico snorted. "I'm the King of Ghosts, Jason. Not the King of Reading Peoples' Minds. But there's definitely something off about him..."

"Well, at least we're done for today. We don't have anything until dinner...So I guess we can do anything we want?" Jason asked.

"We could explore the castle." Piper shrugged.

"Nah, tinkering's more fun." Leo countered.

"I heard that one of the teachers is a ghost, I should probably go find him and tell him not to start bowing or something." Nico muttered as the ghost of a beautiful lady floated past, bowing to Nico and mumbling, "My Lord", before drifting off again.

Jason laughed. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'm gonna go find Percy. Maybe we can spar or something. See ya!" He headed off down the staircases.

Piper waved at the others, deciding to just walk around. She had at least two or three hours before dinner, and as long as she didn't wander too far she should be fine...right?

Turning a cornor, she came face-to-face with the bushy haired girl from earlier. "Oh, er, hello." Piper said, awkwardly.

"Oh hullo. Oh hey, you're one of the New World students, right?"" Piper nodded. "I'm Hermoine Granger."

"Piper McLean." Piper took the hand the girl was offering.

"McLean, hey, isn't that the name of that actor Tristan McLean?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, he's my dad." Then she realized something. "Wait, I thought electronics and stuff weren't really a wizarding thing..?"

"It isn't, you're right. But I'm a Muggle-born. I grew up with Muggle parents and I spend summers with them. They took me to see one of his movies once." Hermione agreed. "But I didn't know he was a wizard...Or is it your mom?"

Piper managed to force a smile. "No, my dad's a mor-I mean, muggle. I'm a half-blood."

"Well, at least you don't have to deal with mudblood insults. But it's still pretty cool your dad is famous."

"Yeah, but it means that he doesn't spend a lot of time at home. I stay at school most of the time, even during summer." Piper said. Which was actually pretty ture. She wondered if charmspeak or the Mist worked on wizards and witches, she might have to use it if she accidentally started revealing too much. Maybe she could try it with Hermione, then she'd know for sure.

Luckily, Hermione didn't ask any more quesiton. "Would you like a tour of the school?" she offered. "Harry and Ron went off to Hagrid's so I'm free right now." she added.

Piper brightened up. "Sure, that would be great!" A guide would keep her from getting completely lost. Plus...maybe she could learn something from this girl, she seemed a lot like Annabeth.

The two girls continued down the hall, in the directio nPiper had been going, with Hermione talking about Hogwarts' history and discussing various aspects of the castle as they went.

**Any viewpoints you guys want to see? Let me know! I'm planning on doing one in Ron's viewpoint next.**


	8. Thalia is Deadly (Ron POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't onw any of the PJ/HP stuff.**

**Who do you guys want to see the POV of? Let me know! I'll happily do Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Calypso, Lou Ellen, Will, Reyna, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Draco, or Luna.**

**Ron's POV**

"Blimey, Harry! I can't believe it! Those New World students are still throwing perfectly good food into that fire! The best parts of their meals too!" Ron said angrily as he and Harry walked to Hagrid's Hut. Hermione had opted to stay in the library and do research for her Ancient Runes class, so she wasn't joining them.

"They did say that it was customary for them." Harry reminded him.

Ron snorted. "So? And did you notice that Nico kid summoning bones all over the place and getting attacked by the Bouncing Bulbs? Sure they attack us but the moment Nico walked into the greenhouse they literally bombed him! You can't say that's normal!"

"Yeah...Hermione said that Nico mentioned curses being common at their school. Maybe he got cursed a lot."

"American magic is screwed up." Ron said darkly.

Harry shushed him. "Careful, Ron, there's one of them walking up ahead." he warned. They watched as one of the girls, whose name Ron remembered to start with an R (he couldn't remember the rest of it, he'd been too busy stuffing his face). The girl glanced around, before heading into the Forbidden Forest.

"Some spot they picked to spend the year in. Wouldn't be surprised if one of them is dead by year's end-pretty sure my dad's car is still running free in there, I swear I heard it once." Ron muttered to Harry.

"Maybe they're staying there because it's like their school back home-dangerous. Plus their headmaster's a centaur."

"Are you seriously defending them?" Ron wheeled around to face Harry, who stepped back, hands up. "What no, of course not! I'm on your side, remember?"

Ron turned back and started walking forward again. "Sure you are."

"Well It's true! I do think it's a little suspicious. But really, we don't exactly have any proof right now..."

"Well, as long as none of them are Death Eaters, I s'pose it's alright." Ron said, knocking on the door to Hagrid's Hut.

No answer. Ron knocked again.

"If you're looking for Hagrid, Percy's teaching him how to care for our Pegasi."

Harry and Ron turned to see Nico standing behind them. "Oh, hullo. So, Percy's your expert on Pegasi I take it?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Something like that. He gets along with them better then I do, at any rate."

"Um...is it alright if we watch?" Harry asked.

Nico shrugged. "If you don't mind walking into the Forbidden Forest and possibly getting hit by Thalia's arrows, go ahead."

"...Arrows? Wait, is Thalia a centaur?" Ron looked confused.

"She's one of the other students? Black-haired girl summoning lightning during our entrance? Making all the boys mad at her because she won't go out with any of them?"

Rom gasped. "She's the really hot one? Merlin's beard..." He looked like he wanted to start drooling.

Nico looked annoyed. "She took a vow of maiden-ship. No dating boys-ever." He sounded slightly bitter, or was that just Harry's imagination? "So don't even try. Unless you want to end up skewered. She's a good shot."

Ron's face fell. "Oh..." he sighed in disappointment.

Harry quickly changed the topic. "So...why did you say arrows? I don't remember any spell that can shoot arrows..."

"It's not a spell. It's an actual bow. She'd been practicing with the centaurs since classes ended. Which is why I haven't gone into the forest-I don't need to get killed by my own cousin."

Harry blinked. "You guys are related?"

Nico looked ready to kill himself. "Forget it. I need to go." He left without a word, stalking off towards the castle.

Ron glanced at Harry. "Blimey, mate. He's definitely out of it."

"What's so bad about them being cousins?" Harrywondered.

"Beats me. Maybe they don't get along? C'mon, let's go find Hermione, Hagrid's probably not going to be back anytime soon." Ron said, as the boys headed back up to the castle.

**Man, switching between English and American accents ...please let me know if I'm totally failing it! Also, not doing specific accents, like Hagrid's or Moody's or what-not. Everything's "pure" English, more or less. Also, I know this chapter is short. My apologies. I didn't reach my 1k word minmum...this is sad.**


	9. Wise Up, Goblet (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the HP/PJO universes.**

**I just want take a moment to thank you guys for your support-when I made this thingy I was definitely not expecting it to be this popular!**

**Anyways, I have a poll up on my profile, do check that out-it'll help me decide which fanfic is going to move along faster. :)**

**Which POV do you want to see next? Let me know! (Any New World or Hogwarts students is fair game)**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth wandered through the Hogwarts library, piling up a small stack of books. Even though she'd been a little annoyed having to leave Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, seeing Hogwarts castle had more then made up for it. Already she had ideas on designs for some of the temples in Mount Olympus that she would build when she returned to America.

But for now, she would simply have to dream and wait.

Annabeth walked to one of the tables, near the entrance to the library. Setting down the tall stack of books, she settled in and picked up one. She wasn't really sure how she would manage to read any of it with her dyslexia but she figured it was worth a shot.

She'd been reading for some time when she was startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat in front of her. GLancing up, she saw not one but two people, one of whom was Piper. "Oh hello. Did you need anything?" Annabeth quizzed.

Piper shook her head. "Nope, just wanted you to meet your European alter ego, Hermione Granger."

The other girl with her smiled. "Hi. It's nice to meet you. Piper said you're into architecture?"

"Nice to meet you too. Yeah, I'm planning on studying architecture when I finish school." Annabeth said as Hermione took a seat and Piper left. She wondered if this meeting had been set up. Wouldn't be too surprising though...

"That's amazing! And Hogwarts has such unique architecture, being here is truly amazing." Hermione started rambling about the various styles of architecture that could be found throughout he castle.

Annabeth's eyes widened. Piper was mostly definitely right-she and Hermione were equals in knowledge=seeking.

(line break line break everyone loves line breaks)

"...and that's the complete history of Hogwarts." Hermione finished as the two girls (who'd been kicked out of the library by one very annoyed Madame Pince) walked around the lake.

Annabeth's eyes shone. "That's incre-" She stopped short, seeing that the painting in front of them had started moving. She nearly shrieked.

Hermione stared at her in surprise. "You've never seen a portrait move before?"

"I-um, no, not really..I mean I know they can with the right spells and things but I've...well, I've never really seen them actually move." Annabeth gawked at the painting, which was of what looked to be a very old wizard. The wizard in the painting winked at her. Hermione stiffled a giggle. "All the painting in Hogwarts move, the Gryffindor tower is guarded by one in fact."

Annabeth was still a little shaken up by the sudden movements of the portraits. How had she not noticed? Well, she_ had_ been busy talking with her friends and admiring the architecture, the art...well, not so much.

"We can talk as well." The wizard spoke, giving the girls a coy smile.

"...Amazing." Annabeth whispered. "We don't have this kind of stuff back home."

"Well, at Hogwarts almost anything is possible." Hermione smiled. "C'mon, it's nearly dinnertime. Let's head to the Great Hall."

Annabeth nodded and the girls hurried off, the wizard watching them, seeming to enjoy a private joke with himself.

**(Long enough? Nah...I'm gonna be nice and give you something long after that last short chapter :) )**  
The Great Hall was buzzing with activity. Tonight, the champions would be picked from the Goblet. Dinner had just ended and now everyone was waiting in anticipation.

Annabeth was sitting with most of her friends at the Gryffindor table. Leo, Calypso, Frank, and Hazel were sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Annabeth noticed that Calypso was already happily chatting with a Hufflepuff girl and Frank and Hazel had managed to find a small group of students to talk with. According to Jason, Leo was only sitting with the Hufflepuffs because Thalia had been threatening to shock him into obviation if he didn't stop talking. And since he didn't really want to stop talking...

Annabeth was extremely glad that their school could sit between two tables.

Dumbledore stood up. The Goblet had been moved to the center of the hall.

"If you are nominated as the champion for your school, come forward and enter the door other there-" Dumbledore pointed at a door that led off the Great Hall "-and further instructions will await you. The Goblet should be sending out a name any minute now..."

Flames from the Goblet suddenly shot up into the air and a scorched piece of paper appeared. Dumbledore caught it, before reading it aloud. "The champion for Durmstrang is...Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrang students cheered and their headmaster shouted above the dim, "I knew you had it in you, Viktor!" THe young man was already getting up and soon disappeared into the side room.

Flames shot up from the Goblet again and another pace of paper came tumbling out. "The champion for Beauxbatons is...Fleur Delacour!"

The Beauxbatons students were a mix of excitement and disappointment. A few were crying. Annabeth tried not to roll her eyes. Even though Chiron had advised them all to put their names in, as with or without powers they all had experience, she still wondered why some students wanted to put themselves into harm's way. After all, several had died after entering, Hermione had told her.

She turned her attention back to Dumbledore as the Goblet flared again. "The champion for New World Academy is..." he squinted at the paper. "Um, Professor Brunner, do you mind reading this?"

Annabeth was surprised. But glancing to her right, she could see Percy, Nico, Jason, and Leo all trying not to laugh. "What'd you do?" She whispered to Percy.

"We wrote our names in Greek." He whispered back.

Annabeth just shook her head at him. "Why?"

"Because why not." Nico smirked.

Chiron had come up and was now reading the piece of paper. He was chuckling. "The champion of my school is...Percy Jackson, who decided it was a good idea to write his name in Greek." Leo ran over to Jason, and they highlighted. Thalia angrily dropped a handful of what Annabeth knew to be drachna into Leo's open hand.

Percy looked surprised. Nico elbowed him. "Go up already!" Annabeth agreed and gave him a peck on the cheek before Percy hurried off to the side room.

Dumbledore looked amused. "Before we continue, I have a question: How many of you also wrote your names in Greek?"

Three hands went up. "It was Valdez's idea!"Jason called out. He got punched in the arm for that remark. Many of the students were now holding back their laughter, some more successfully then others.

Finally the last paper came out of the Goblet. "And the champion for Hogwarts is...Cedric Diggory!" A blond Hufflepuff boy went off, several students cheering loudly.

"And now, as that is all-" Dumbledore started to say but suddenly the flames in the Goblet lit up for the fifth time. "What t-" Dumbledore caught the piece of paper that floated out and his face turned pale. "The fifth champion is...Harry Potter."

**I am very well aware I'm far from perfect on the Goblet part. I'll fix it up at some point, maybe. But anyways. I know Percy's always chosen in most fanfics but…honestly, it's easier then having Nico drown during the second task or something, right? XD Anyways, thanks for reading and sorry to leave y'all on a cliffhanger**


	10. Nico the Stalker (Percy POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the HP/PJO universes, etc. etc.**

**Wow, 2k + views? 500 views in one day? Y'know, I might actually have to consider rewriting some of the chapters now...Anyways, here's the next part! Please let me know in the comments what you think and don't forget to check out the poll on my profile and my new oneshot series based in Percy Jackson's world of Camp Half-Blood!**

**Also, as a reminder, I am NOT doing any accents. Thank you very much for your understanding.**

**I might also make a proper ****beginning**** chapter with misc. info and stuff. But I'm really lazy to type it all out...so...uh...heh. Sorry.**

**Percy's POV**

Percy lounged in a chair by the fireplace, watching everyone else. Fleur Delacour was fiddling with the skirt of her uniform. Viktor Krum was pacing.

"How can you be so calm?" Krum finally burst out at Percy, who shrugged. "This tournament can and has killed in the past!"

"Dude, I just finished beating up Dirt Face, compared to her this is gonna be a cinch. Besides, the first thing I fought was a M-um, man-beast thingy that apparently I wasn't supposed to be able to take down. I think I'll be fine." Percy chided himself internally, he'd almost said Minotaur, and that wouldn't have been good.

"Dirt Face? Who is this Dirt Face?" Delacour quizzed.

"Oh, just a nickname for a particularly annoying figure that was pretty annoying. Glad that's over with, now I can finally relax." Percy yawned, the warm fire was making him sleepy.

Cedric Diggory appeared through the doorway. "Well, this will be fun...I suppose..." He glanced around the room, extremely unaware that he had a large piece of bread still i his hand. Percy pointed it out and Cedric quickly devoured it, face red.

"So..." Percy started to say, as suddenly what he could only assuem to be the judges, several teachers, the headmasters/mistress, and one Harry Potter flooded the room.

Professor Brunner moved over to Percy's side. _"It appears we have a fifth champion. Change of plans-you're now in charge of keepign an eye on your lookalike, I'm sure Jason won't mind switching jobs with you."_ he said in Greek. Percy tried not to groan.

"Professor Brunner! Would you please give your insight on this revelation?" Dumbledore asked loudly.

"But he's a centaur! What good is-" But Dumbledore cut Karkaroff off with a wave of his hand. "Professor Chiron Brunner is well versed in odd occurrences. For example, one of the students he brought with him was a tree for several years." Many in the room, besides Percy, Chiron, and Dumbledore, gasped at this.

Chiron nodded. "It is true. One of those I brought was a tree for quite a while." He observed Harry. "Did you put your name in the Goblet, or id you have anyone put it in for you?"

Harry shook his head vigorously.

"Is he known for lying?" Chiron asked Dumbledore, who shook his head as well. "Then it's settled. Harry Potter could not have put his name in. Someone must have tried to sabatoge him."

"But who? and why?" Percy wondered.

"The boy is underage, nor is he a student of New World, the only school allowed to let those underage enter. He should not compete, he is not ready." A man that Percy guessed to be a judge said. He was pretty sure at some point Dumbledore had said his name but of course with his ADHD he hadn't paid attention.

Karkaroff stroked his hair back. "Perhaps we should call off the Tournament.."

"We have all been hoping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! The honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons prize money — this is a chance many would die for! Calling it off, after all this time, would be such a disappointment!" Fleur exclaimed.

"Miss Delacour is correct. Furthermore, being chosen is a binding contract. All 5 will have to participate." Dumbledore said firmly.

Percy blinked. "I thought you had to swear on the Styx before anything was completely binding?" He asked Chiron in Greek.

"Remember, this is Hecate's world. They have other ways to make binding contracts besides the Styx." CHiron reminded him gently.

"What is this language you keep mumbling in?" The Beauxbaton headmistress, a tall half-giant of a woman, asked. "Surely it is more polite to speak in English, unless you are keeping something hidden from us!"

"Percy, as well as many of my students, is part Greek. It is common to slip into the language at our school, where almost all books are exclusively in Greek or Latin." Chiron explained.

Karkaroff was going to say something (probably about how they were an American school, Percy thought) but Dumbledore cut him off. "They have their customs and ways, now let them be. Now, all 5 of you champions..." Dumbledore started talking but Percy's mind soon started to wander. In fact, Chiron had to nudge him several times before Percy realized that everyone was leaving the room. "Go join the others. We will discuss this further at a later time." Chiron said in an undertone as Percy reentered the Great Hall.

Although many of the students had left or were leaving, all the New World students were still waiting, clumped together near the double doors. Percy went to join them.

"Did you hear? Harry's also a champion!" Annabeth told him what had happened after Percy'd been called up.

"On the bright side, we're all allowed to give you help. The adults never said students couldn't help students. So maybe you won't face an early death." Nico, for once, tried to look on the bright side. Everyone stared at him. "What? I got in there the moment I saw al lthe teachers making for that room with Percy the Second in tow."

"I didn't see you though..." Percy wondered.

Nico sighed. "Shadows. Connors. Son of Hades. People concentrating on everything but the cornor of the room hidden by a giant chair and the lower half of a centaur. What do you not get about that?"

"..You mean...You and Professor Brunner..." Hazel stuttered.

"It was unplanned but I figured it was better then sitting around. Plus, it wasn't exactly hard.." Nico shrugged.

Will looked annoyed. "I told you, no more of that stuff! You could've passed out!"

"I didn't. And anyways, I had rest. I'm totally fi-" The boy suddenly collapsed and Piper and Lou Ellen had to catch him. "O-kay. I think it's time to head back to camp.." Piper grimaced. "Boys, a little help here? Just because he's literally a sack of bones doesn't mean he's totally weightless..."

Jason, Percy, and Frank glanced at each other before Frank stepped forward and picked up Nico. "Ok, let's get out of here, people are staring." he swallowed nervously, glancing at the handful of students lingering in the entrance.

The others agreed and the group departed the Great Hall, heading across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest.

**Guess who forgot the whole point of the story? Um...yeah...I'll work on a proper intro tomorrow. Stay alert for it, it'll be in Chiron's viewpoint and ****will ****go before the other already-written chapters. I might also rewrite some stuff here and there in the other chapters but not by much. Anyways, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment!**

**P.S. I might not update anything for a day or two, we'll see. I want to fine tune these first parts a little first :)**


	11. Breakfast(without Annabeth?) (Harry POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the PJO/HP series.**

**So I ended up doing nothing but editing the first section. Lovely.**

**Oh and the prophecy. But that's not exactly important right not ~**

**Harry's POV**

"There's something up with the Americans, I can feel it." Harry said, settling into one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire.

""When I was in that room with the other champions, their Professor walked across to room to join their school's champion and for a moment I thought I saw the shadows lengthen for a split second. Then he and their champion were talking in Greek. Why wouldn't they just talk in English?"

"Maybe you're overthinking it, Harry. Shadows can't lengthen in a room with no windows. Besides, maybe they're used to talking in Greek, I was passing by the Forest earlier and I saw a group of them, and they were having a long conversation in a language I assumed was Greek. I think some of them know other languages too, one of the girls told me she knows French and Nico keeps cussing in another language, and I don't think it's Greek because the others don't seem to know what he's even saying ." Hermione said, sitting down in the chair next to Harry.

Ron twirled his wand in his hands. "There's something off about them, I'm telling you."

Hermione nudged Ron. "Stop twirling your wand, you'll take someone's eye out. But you're right. I didn't believe it at first but either they're highly gifted or they're fakes. And don't say polyjuice potion, because I was watching them all day and there was never any opportunity for any of them to drink enough every hour." she added, as Harry started to protest.

"Well, we can't do anything without more proof. I say we each pick one and watch them carefully." Harry finally sighed, after a long period of silence.

Hermione agreed. "The four that are in our year will be easiest. Ron, you take Leo, Harry, you follow Nico, and I'll do Jason and Piper, I think they might be dating since they're together so much." The boys agreed, before bidding each other goodnight and going up to their separate dormitories.

**(line break line break let's skip over the sleepless night)**

Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall early the next morning, taking their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. The only person there was Reyna, who was propping up a thick History of Magic book in front of her while she ate. She nodded at them before going back to studying.

"Blimey, she's almost as bad as Hermione." Ron whispered to Harry, who nodded in agreement as he buttered a slice of toast.

Hermione slipped into a seat across from them. "Morning." she greeted, reaching for the jam.

"Morning, Hermione." Ron yawned. Harry said the same, as the doors opened and he saw Jason and Frank lugging the equally grumpy Percy and Nico.

The four sat down opposite the trio, once they'd gotten their food. By then, Percy looked much more awake, but Nico still looked like he was on autopilot.

"Hello, sorry about Death Breath, he knocked himself out last night and he's not a morning person so…" Percy greeted.

"Speak for yourself, Jackson." Nico grumbled. "At least I did the homework."

"There was homework? We just got here!"

"You mean you thought you could get a vacation? Didn't you pay attention in any of your classes?" Hermione asked.

Percy and Jason glanced at each other. "..Um...I might have fallen asleep in Divination...That teacher was kooky, she started spewing an old prophecy and I was asleep before she was done." Percy admitted.

Frank facepalmed. "You slept. Through a prophecy. What have we learned about prophecies?"

"Oh. Um, it was the one about Annabeth. Not me." Percy shrugged.

"Oh, ok, that's not too bad... We have divination today, actually. Hey Leo, Percy got hit by an old prophecy, we have Divination today so we might get to have some fun!" Jason called over to the Latino, who gave him a thumbs up and a wide grin.

Reyna glanced up from her textbook. "Jason, Leo, if the two of you start causing trouble…"

"Who, us?" the blond asked innocently.

"Never!' Leo waved her off.

The girl sighed, rolled her eyes, and muttered something under her breath before going back to reading.

Hermione stared. "Did she really just call the two of you 'idiotic Greek troublemakers?'"

Jason shrugged. "Um...yes?"

"Dude, you're not even full Greek…" Percy choked on his water.

Ron was extremely confused. "You guys are Greek? But-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, some of us look nothing like we're Greek or Roma-I mean, Italian. It's...a long story." Jason sighed.

Piper rolled her eyes at him. "You still haven't gotten used to saying Italian and not Roman, haven't you?"

"Geez, Grace. Get used to it already. It's been, what, a month? 2?" Nico grumbled into the pomegranates on his plate.

Harry quickly stepped in before a fight could start. "So, we have Divination, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Transfiguration today. The only thing we have is Transfiguration with the Slytherins and the Transfiguration professor is a Gryffindor, so that's good."

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Piper asked curiously.

Ron stared at her. "You don't know? Well, for one, Malfoy's in that House. They've also turned out a lot of Dark witches and wizards. They're pretty much all obsessed with being pureblooded and what-not, and You-Know-Who came from that house."

"Well that's just lovely. A bunch of stuck-ups. Some school day." Nico muttered, rolling his eyes as the Fat Friar passed by and bowed to him.

"Hey, what's with all the ghosts bowing to you and stuff, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's...kind of weird, even Peeves seems to be avoiding you and he's already drenched the Beauxbatons students in water balloons." Harry nodded at the group of blue-uniformed girls, most soaking wet and yelling at the poltergeist in angry French. The prankster had started to head for the New World students, but instead suddenly decided to backtrack and leave the Hall.

Nico sighed. "Oh. That. Um…Yeah, another long story."

"They don't call him the Ghost King for nothing!" Percy grinned. Piper elbowed him. "Ow, what was that fort?" he complained.

"You know why." She said, smirking. "Anyways, guess we should head to Divination...Boy this'll be fun." She and Jason stood up.

Hermione got up as well. "I have Arithmancy, and it's on the other side of the castle, I should probably get going as well." She gave Harry and Ron looks, she couldn't watch Piper and Jason if she wasn't in class with them. Harry nodded to understand that he and Ron would just have to double up.

Besides, it was Divination, what could go wrong?


	12. Nico Owns a Cat (not) (Nico POV)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Rowling or Riordan franchises**

**Please feel free to leave reviews, I don't bite! Ideas, criticisms, and anything in between are welcome!**

**Also, should I post less? I'm a little worried I'm posting too often.**

**Ah well.**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

"Man, this room is….wack." Leo muttered, nearly choking on the heavily fragranced air.

"Yeah, but it's better then Ancient Runes at any rate." Ron shrugged. "All Trewlany does is predict our deaths…_On the 3rd you shall break you neck, and on December 21st you shall die by fire!_" he pretended to imitate the professor.

Leo, Jason, and Harry cracked up. Two girls near the front of the room gave them disapproving looks, but the boys didn't seem to notice.

Nico wasn't disturbed much by the lack of oxygen. He was much more annoyed at the fact that everything in the room was….so….

Well, it was the complete opposite of what he was used to having for furniture. It looked quite similar to the Aphrodite cabin, with a little less pink. He glanced to his right and noticed Piper looked ready to bolt, he remembered that even though she was a daughter of Aphrodite, she wasn't one to care much for looks or beauty and especially not for...this.

The teacher soon appeared. She was a disheveled woman who was rather clumsy and seemed extremely unlike the oracle at Camp Half-Blood.

"Ah, more visiting students! And...I see..More of...them…" She whispered the last word.

Turning towards Nico, her eyes suddenly widened. "You...The Ghost King...It is true-" Her eyes rolled back and she said in a voice that was unlike the one that they'd heard so far,

_Two different world, hidden from view_

_Mixed group from both, tried and true_

_Five follow the Path of Death, though only four survive_

_Enemies of the prophecy's child shall once again rise_

Nico just sighed. "Yeah yeah we know. Got any new news?" That prophecy was annoying all right. And this woman wasn't even the hostess of the Spirit of Delphi, for Hades' sake! Although she might've been a legacy of Apollo, maybe...Yeah, that made sense.

The woman looked confused but quickly recovered. "The Ghost King...The stars have foretold it, your death shall occur soon, very soon, and will involve a great deal of water…" She turned her attention to the rest of the class. "We shall resume our crystal ball gazing, please pair up and read your partner's future."

The students murmured to one another, most seemed well aware that the Professor had just said a prophecy.

Ron turned to Harry. "Blimey, Harry, it has to be you! You're the Chosen One and all!"

"Yeah but there's more then one prophecy's child, I think Annabeth said something about you being in a prophecy, right?" Jason asked Harry, who nodded. "Percy, Leo, Piper, Nico, Annabeth, and I have all been included in one too, some way or another." Jason said, absentmindedly stroking his crystal ball.

"Plus….the prophecy of 7." Piper reminds them.

"Uh...what's the prophecy of 7?" Harry asks.

The demigods exchanged glances. "Long story. Long, painful, annoying story." Leo replies, wincing at the memory of how he'd come back to life after the battle.

Nico stared into his crystal ball, thinking, as the others talked in low voices. _Two different worlds, hidden from view._..Could those be this world that they were in and the demigods' world? They were both hidden, that was for sure.

_Mixed group from both, tried and true, Five follow the Path of Death, though only four survive._..that part made no sense. _Enemies of the prophecy's child shall once again rise_, that could be any of them, Voldemort, Gaea, Kronos...

"Oye, Nico, wake up, class ended." Nico quickly swatted Leo's poking hand away and stood up. That's when he realized class had ended.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming..." he sighed, glancing around the room one last time before heading down the ladder with the others.

**(line break)**

"So, what you're saying is, no matter which way we go, someone's probably going to die in the process." Reyna said, tapping her fingers on the table. She, Nico, Hazel, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, and the Golden Trio were sitting together at one end of the Gryffindor table.

"Well, when you put it like that, yes." Jason nodded.

Hermione frowned. "But prophecies...they're not always that important, are they?"

"You said the Ministry keeps every prophecy said. Why would they do that if they weren't important? Our Oracle tells us our prophecies. Before we left for England our current Oracle said the exact same one that your Divination professor said today. That can't be a coincidence, right?" Annabeth pointed out.

"Nico, what do you think?" Reyna asked.

Nico looked up from the pieces of fruit he'd been picking at, confused. "You're seriously asking me?"

"Um, yes. You're the guy who made several different prophecies comes true. As well as being mentioned-quite obviously, if you haven't noticed-in several of them yourself, and out of the lot of us, you've had the most experience with them since Rachel's not here." Reyna pointed out.

NIco sputtered. "B-but."

"Admit it, cousin. Prophecies love you." Percy smirked.

"You're a major part of the two big ones, I'm just scattered around in some small ones."

The Golden Trio looked confused. "Uh, exactly how often are you guys used to getting prophecies…?"

"Pretty much constantly." Percy shrugged.

"Alright then. What's the worst prophecy you've heard?" Hermione asked.

Hazel grinned. "Definitely a tie between the Prophecy of 7 and the one that Frank's dad decided to hand us."  
"Agreed. That one was ...actually kind of lame." Percy chuckled.

"You know, you never told us that one…" Piper noted.

Nico choked on a piece of apple. "You seriously want to hear it?"

"Definitely." Ron agreed.

Percy grimaced. "Alright then….Go to Alaska./Find Thanatos and free him./Come back by sundown on June twenty-fourth or die."

Nico paled as Percy spoke. Hopefully the wizards wouldn't notice that Thanatos was the name of the God of Death…

"Oh wow, you're right, that is a terribly obvious prophecy. But that last line..." Hermione looked horrified.

"Don't worry, we survived. Barely." Reyna added under her breath.

Hazel nodded and glanced over at Nico. "Neeks, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah ...Just forgot that I need to go write home about my, uh, cat." Nico fibbed. Quite a few of the demigods looked confused. "You have a cat? Since when? And how come your dog hasn't eaten it or something?" Percy gaped.

"Since my last birthday, thank you very much. Now if you'll excuse me." He got up and walked out of the Hall. Behind him, he could hear the conversation turning.

Exactly what he'd wanted.

Now he just had to remember that now he owned a cat. Maybe he could ask his father for one...that would certainly help.

Or maybe he'd just try to keep his head low about the whole thing.

Or something.


	13. Plans (HermioneAnnabeth POVs)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the PJO/HP series.**

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione, for what was possibly the first time in a very long time, couldn't concentrate on her homework.

She'd watched Jason and Piper in their Astronomy, CoMC, and Transfiguration classes. But had come up with...nothing.

None of it made any sense. And at the same time, she needed to help Harry. He was nowhere near ready for any task that came his way, everything that had happened before came from luck or chance. That might not happen during the Tournament.

Sighing, she put away her textbook and took out a roll of parchment. First things first, figuring out the newcomers.

Dipping her quill into the ink, she started to list down everything she could think of that that related to the Americans, even though there might be logic behind it, seemed anything but.

By the time she'd finished, it was almost 8 at night. She sat back and looked over what she'd written.

**_Nico-Not very social, not a morning person. Can summon bones, varying types. Has control over them as well. Ghosts bow down to him. Related to Hazel? Cousins with Thalia, Percy_**

_**Percy-Mentioned someone or something named Thanatos. Was able to control water with ease. Natural leader. ****Quad-wizard ****champion****. Good with pegasi. Dating Annabeth, calls Thalia/Nico cousin**_

**_Thalia-refuses to look at boys not from her school, refuses to take off circlet in hair, sister of Jason? Slight anger issues. Cousins with Nico, Percy. Good with a bow._**

**_All three of the above-get into fights with each other easily. Percy keeps mentioning strangling Nico._**

**_Annabeth-Smart, much like myself, dating Percy._**

**_Jason-Thalia's brother? Dating Piper. Likes jokes and gets along with others well. Natural leader._**

**_Piper-Dating Jason, able to make peace between people in arguments with ease within seconds _**(the last part of this seemed more like perhaps it was just experience to Hermione, but she wrote it down anyways), _**extremely beautiful.**_

**_Leo-Prankster, has a mechanical dragon for a pet back in America, dating Calypso_**

**_Calypso-Claims to be the weakest even though a 7th year, extremely beautiful. Dating Leo._**

**_Lou Ellen Blackstone-Ravenclaw, 7th year, exchange student currently staying with the rest of the Ravenclaws _**(A/N yes, the children of Hecate go to wizarding school in the school year in this fanfic :) ). **Good at magic, yet never really mentioned attending New World before, said it was a "camp".**

**Reyna-natural leader, Studious.**

_**Frank-Friendly, ****affable****, is an Animagus (eagle), dating Hazel. Seems a little afraid of Nico whenever with Hazel and Nico in the same place.**_

**_Hazel-Confused whenever someone mentions Muggle things, possibly grew up away from muggles? Dating Frank. Has control over gems and minerals._**

**_Will-Bosses around some of the others a bit, spends most of his time helping Madame Pomfrey. Possible healer-in-training?_**

**_Headmaster Brunner-Is a centaur yet wears clothes, good friends with Dumbledore_**

**_Other:_**

**_~Are all used to prophecies_**

_**~Think**** of the tournament as a joke**_

**_~Talk and read in Greek or Latin_**

**_~Pegasi, which should be extinct_**

**_~Powerful, young, mostly half-bloods according to Annabeth_**

**_~Many have scars_**

Hermoine couldn't think of anything else after reading it over. It was odd, really. And none of it made sense.. Most of it, anyways...

Wait.

Percy had mentioned Thanatos.

Hermione smiled to herself. She finally had a lead she could work with. The next time she went to the library, she'd look up Thanatos, whatever that was.

Now to help Harry...

**(line break)**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth sighed. "I can't believe it...We almost revealed ourselves, and if I'm right-"

"You always are, Wise Girl." Percy interjected.

Annabeth gave him a half-smile, before continuing, "If I'm right, Hermione will be heading to the library to look up Thanatos."

"We can always just say that Nico's nickname is Death and Thanatos is technically death..." Thalia suggested.

Nico glared. "No."

"Your name literally means 'angel of death'." Annabeth pointed out.

"It also means, "victory of the people"."

"Hey guys, let's just focus on the bright side. We convinced Nico to finally get a cat." Piper interrupted before the duo could start arguing.

"I don't have a cat."

"Now you do. You basically made that public earlier." Will pointed out.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Well if _some_ people hadn't started talking about prophecies..."

"GUYS! OK, look, we really do need to focus. We have 3 schools to protect, and Percy's in the Tournament. We came here to protect, not just pose as students, remember?" Piper reminded them.

Lou Ellen nodded. "Yeah..I mean, I've managed to become acquainted with quite a few of the students over the years, but...well, I still have to pass N.E.W.T.s. I can probably help with the trust-the-Americans-thing, as well as any of my siblings that are here, but-"

"Wait, hold up. So you're saying that there's more of you guys here?" Jason asked.

"Uh, yes? I mean, children of Hecate sometimes come here or to one of the other schools. I of course came when I was about 14, after finding out who my mother was. I'm the only one here right now though, the others…well, they wren't so hell-bent on coming. I really regret coming mid-October though, N.E.W.T.s are coming up this year and I have to pass to keep up face in this place." Lou Ellen replied.

Will grinned. "Then…If you've been here for the last few years…"

"Yep. I know a good number of the students."

"And probably secret passageways and stuff, right?" The girl nodded. "Then this makes it much easier! You know the students, and the students know you. If anything happens, they'll trust you much more then they'll trust us." Annabeth exclaimed.

Reyna nodded. "Annabeth's right. I can certainly see why Chiron wanted you to come…"

"Which reminds me, I need to head back to the dormitories, or I'll break curfew! I'll be sitting with Ravenclaw tomorrow, but I'll try to meet up with some of you at least once between classes!" Lou Ellen yelped as she ran back towards the castle.

Nico groaned. "Would've been helpful if she'd told us that earlier…."

"Doesn't matter. We still have help now. Percy, how are you going to do the challenges? You can't exactly use your sword, that'd give everything away. And you're absolutely terrible at spells." Annabeth asked, turning towards her boyfriend, who shrugged.

"Actually, the Weighing of the Wands is first." Nico said. Everyone stared at him. "What? I overheard the teachers talking."

Frank shivered. "I don't know whether that's creepy or amazing that they didn't see you…"

"Whatever. Percy, you're allowed one weapon. Since we're labeled a little different from everyone else, being a school from America and all, you might be able to use your sword. Or if you have to use your wand, maybe Leo can make it so your wand is enhanced with Celestial bronze or something so you can use it like a dagger if anything happens."

Jason stared at him. "Dude…that is….actually genius."

"It's called logic."

"You're 14!"

"So? I'm also a demigod!"

"Alright, alright! We get it! Nico's a mini Einstein or a legacy of Athena or something!" Hazel interrupted the two's bickering.

"Look, whatever we do, we can probably do it later. Right now, we still have to figure out how to enchant our papers so they appear in English, which, if you guys don't remember, is pretty much torture for everyone but Frank and Calypso."

"Oh yeah, about that. I asked Flitwick about a spell we could use, so we can just write in Greek or Latin and then translate it." Calypso said, demonstrating.

"Still can't believe they use quills and ink, surely they've heard of pencils and pen?" Leo wondered. The majority of the group jumped; they'd thought that Leo was still in the forest trying to fix a Ford Anglia that he'd found the night before. "What? Do I have grease on my shirt or something?"

"Uh…how's the car coming?" Piper finally asked.

"Oh, that. Eh, pretty good. Could use some tweaks, and there's some magic involved..." Leo glanced at Calypso, who nodded and stood up. "We'll be back later." He said as the couple walked back into the forest.

The demigods still present soon broke up their little party after that, splitting up into groups to try and tackle all the homework they had (with much grumbling from some). Thalia soon returned from practicing with the centaurs and was quickly updated on what'd happened since her absence by Annabeth and Percy.

All was normal (as normal can be for a group of demigods) in the New World camp.

**Please leave a review, they help me greatly! And yes, I know, some stuff isn't tying in to what was written earlier. Don't worry, I'm working on it. Slowly. Really slowly. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	14. Broom Cupboards and Hidden Areas (Harry)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the PJO/HP series.**

**Expect a few timeskips :) As always, reviews, comments, questions, and follows are always appreciated!**

**Also, I'm going back to first-person style, at least for this chapter. I want to see if it works better or not. So let me know what you think-should I do first person or third person?**

**Harry's P.O.V. (I wanted to do Frank or Nico's but...well...)**

I tapped my foot nervously, glancing around the room. It was time for the Weighing of the Wands and somehow Rita Skeeter, writer for the Daily Prophet, had wormed her way into the occasion. Just what I needed-for everyone to find out that Voldemort's wand and mine shared the same core.

To my left were Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric (the latter of which gave me an encouraging smile). To my right was Percy Jackson, who looked downright bored and was shifting around impatiently, like he couldn't sit still.

The judges, as well as the Heads of the other schools (and of course Skeeter and her cameraman) were in front of us. THe judges and heads were talking, Rita and her cameraman were eyeballing us.

Rita suddenly tapped Dumbledore's shoulder. "Would it be alright if I did some interviews while we wait?"

"Interviews? Why of course, Ms. Skeeter." Dumbledore nodded. Rita smled a thin smile. "Right then, Harry, why don't you come first?" She grabbed my shoulder and literally pulled me out of the room. Glancing back, I saw Cedric and Percy both give me sympathetic looks.

Rita Skeeter took me into what was probably a broom closet. A swish of her wand and a table and two chairs were set up. Smiling thinly again, she said, "This is cosy."

I frowned. "It's a broomcupboard."

"You should feel right at home then. Don't mind if I use the quill do you?" She pulled a quill out her bag and set it on the table, on top of a piece of parchment.

I was confused. "Oh, no. I-I don't mind..."

"Good. So Harry, here you sit, a mere boy of

twelve.."

"I'm fourteen." I interrupted.

She took little notice "...about to compete against four students, not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself but have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. And one of them is apparently a prestigious wizard in his home country. Concerned?" The quill scratched across the page.

"I dunno I haven't really thought about it much.."

"Course you're not just any ordinary boy of twelve are you...?"

I sighed. "Fourteen. I'm fourteen."

She ignored me again. "The story's legend. Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament?"

"No, I didn't enter." I was a little annoyed now.

"Course you didn't. Everyone loves a rebel Harry. Scratch that last. Speaking of your parents, were they alive, how do you think they'd feel? proud? or concerned that your attitude shows at best a pathological need for attention, at worst a psychotic deathwish?"

I was abut to answer when I looked over at the parchment. "Hey, my eyes aren't glistening with the ghosts of my past!"

"They most definitely aren't. And next time you decide to invade my personal space, can you at least give me warning so I can get out before you lock the doors?"

Rita and I turned towards the corner of the broom cupboard, and found that a familiar-looking black-haired teen was siting on a box, glaring at us.

"Nico?" I asked incredulously. "Uh...shouldn't you be in class...?"

"Nice to see someone remembers my name. And as for classes...Let's just say that some things are better left unsaid. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get out of here before I get claustrophobic, which I already am, thank you." Nico stood to leave, but Rita caught his arm. "Are you a friend of Harry's? I see you are from New World Academy, are you not?"

"First, define "friend". Second, isn't it obvious by my uniform that I am?"

Rita smiled, excited. "You don't mind if I have a few words with you as well, Mr...?

"Di Angelo. And yes I m-" Nico was pushed into another chair. "A Di Angelo? Such prestige! Mr. Di Angelo, who do you plan to support for the TOurnament, your friend Mr. Potter here or your school's champion, Percy Jackson?"

"Does it really matter? I didn't exactly sign up to come here.."

"Course not, but..." She eyed him over. "You entered your name, surely. What was your reaction when you weren't choson and there were five champions instead of four, one of them only 12?"

Nico looked like he wanted to slap her. "He's fourteen. As am I. And I was forced to put my name in, for your information."

I glanced at the parchment and was shocked to find it was writing exactly what he was saying. That was weird, earlier it had been spouting lies when Rita had been interviewing me.

"Forced? By your headmaster? Centaurs can be quite mysterious, my boy, best to trust the wizards-"

"By my cousins. Not by Professor Brunner, and don't you dare insult him!" Nico was fuming. Rita recoiled at the glare he was giving her. "Interview over. I'm out of here." He stood up and marched out of the closet (which Rita had hurriedly unlocked). I quickly followed, but instead of turning right like he had I turned left.

When I got back to the room, Percy leaned over and whispered, "What'd she do to you, she looks like she saw a ghost for the first time." He nodded back at Rita Skeeter, who was still pale.

"Turns out the broom cupboard was already occupied by Nico." I whispered back. Percy stiffed a laugh.

The door opened and Olivander walked in. Settling himself on a chair, he nodded in acknowledgement to Dumbledore and the other Heads. "Right, shall we begin? Mr. Krum?"

Viktor Krum stepped forward and offered his wand for inspeciton.

Olivander turned it over in his hands. "10 and one-fourths inches long, hornbean wood, dragon heartstrings. Thicker then normal, and quite rigid. Otherwise, in Good condition. This is a Gregorovitch wand, no?"

"I was one of the last to purchase a Gregorovitch wand. They are the best – although I know, of course, that you Britons set much store by Ollivander." Viktor replied as Olivander handed back his wand.

"Gregorovitch, also an exceptional wandmaker in your part of world, of course. Ms. Delacour?"

Fleur offered her wand. Olivader inspected it. "Yes, nine and a half inches... inflexible.. rosewood... and containing... dear me.. "

Fleur Delacour: "An hair from the head of a veela. One of my grandmother's."

I tried not to gag. A custom wand? I didn't even know those were possible. Then again, I knew very little about wandmaking.

Olivander flicked the wand and flowers sprouted. "Good condition. Mr. Diggory?

Cedric showed Olivander his wand. "Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it? Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn that almost gored me to death when I obtained the hair. Twelve and a quarter inches... ash... pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition" He handed it back. "Mr. Potter?"

I stepped forward as the others had done, and gave him my wand. Olivander turned it over in his hands. "I remember this one well...Such a unique wand it is...Good condition." He handed it back. "And finally, Mr. Jackson?"

Percy glanced over towards the headmasters and headmistress, locking eyes with Professor Brunner, who nodded. Turning to face Barry Crouch, he asked, "If you don't mind, sir, would it be alright if I used a sword instead of a wand?"

"B-but my boy, surely a wand would be better?" Mr. Crouch sputtered.

"In my case, no. I've got terrible long-distance aim and whenever we practiced archery there's always a good chance I won't ever hit my target. I'm much more comfortable with a sword." Percy shrugged. Many, including myself, gasped. What kind of fighting did they practice at New World?

Professor Brunner spoke up. "It is true. Even our best archers have given up trying to teach him to fire a bow, which is one of the skills all students are required to learn at my school. However, he is a natural with a sword."

Crouch stoked his chin. "You do realize, Mr. Jackson, that you may only bring one weapon into the Tournament's tasks?"

"Yeah, I'm well aware." Percy nodded.

"Do you have a sword you can use?"

I was expecting him to say no, but he just grinned and pulled out a ballpoint pen, and uncapped it. It grew to a large, 3-foot-long sword. "Yep."

"Professor Brunner, do you mind..?"

The centaur nodded and stepped forward. Percy willingly handed it over for inspection. "Still in good condition, though you may want to clean the blade a bit, I believe there is still some..residue..here."

Percy blushed. "Oh right. I forgot to clean it before we took off.."

Professor Brunner raised his eyebrows. "I see. Mr. Olivander, do you mind checking his wand as well just in case something happens to his sword?"

Olivander nodded and Percy handed over his wand, which was an unnatural blue-green color. Olivander examined it. "Fascinating. I've never seen a wand like this before...10 inches exactly, made of a mix of chrysocolla and jade instead of wood, with a single mermaid hair Flexible." He waved the wand and droplets of water appeared. "Good condition, almost new. Did you obtain this wand recently?"

"Um, yeah...it was a gift from my dad..." Percy said.

"Very nice." He handed it back to Percy, who pocketed it just like how he'd pocketed his pen/sword. "Well, that is all, I believe."

"Pictures first, of course! And then I must get more interviews with the other champions!" Rita crowed.

The pictures ended up featuring me, primarily. I was not thrilled, as was Fleur, who seemed to find it disgraceful. Rita took no notice and instead dragged Percy off for his interview. After that, I was allowed to leave, but decided to stay back outside the room, hiding in a secret passageway so Rita couldn't start questioning me again.

Not more then 5 minutes later, she returned and took out Cedric. Percy hung around outside the door until she left before turning and walking into the passageway I was in. He looked surprised to see me there. "You're still here?"

"Yeah, if I go back now I have to go to Potions, and..."

"Snape." We both said at the same time.

Percy grimaced. "He hates you too?"  
"Yeah, but then he hates everyone but his own house but if I wait around, then I don't." I explained.

Percy nodded. "That makes sense. I have Astronomy, and I get enough of that back home, thank you very much. So, how'd Skittles react to Nico?" He asked.

"Skittles?"

"Y'know, Skeeter, Skittle, multi-face newslady that sugarcoats everything?"

"Oh. Um. yeah. she seemed pretty freaked out...Oh and even though the quill was writing lies when I was talking, it didn't do it when Nico was interviewed."

Percy smirked. "Of course it didn't. Annabeth told me about those kinds of quails yesterday when she came across it in a book. Something about how it uses the voice of the speakers and stuff to determine what to write? Yeah, anyways, Nico doesn't really care to show off his emotions so it's kind of hard to twist anything he says. Plus that kid can be a magic repellent, the barrier around your school gave us a little trouble on the way in." Percy shrugged.

"It didn't look like it from where I was watching..." I said.

Percy shrugged

"Makes sense. Oh gods, I need to go, classes just ended and I'm supposed to meet up with Annabeth and Thalia and they'll kill me if I'm late one minute! Good luck!" Percy called as he sprinted off.

I waved (even if he couldn't see me) before heading off to my next class when I realized something.

Did he just say god...as a plural?

**Sorry this is kind of late! Anyways, hope you enjoy, leave a comment if you want :)**


	15. Percy Jumps on a Dragon (Piper POV)

**Discklaimer: I own nothing in these universes.**

**Piper's P.O.V.**

It was the day of the First Task.

Over the last week or so, Percy had been training hard. During breaks he was usually seen sparring with Jason, Nico, Annabeth, or Reyna. Thalia gave him plenty of practice in dodging arrows, meant to represent spells.

In addition, Nico had somehow found out that there were dragons involved.

I remembered how he'd come running into camp around 2 in the morning that night, calling us to get up...

_**~Flashback~**_

_ I'd groggily stumbled out of my tent and immediately bumped into Hazel. "Sorry!" I yelped._

_Hazel had just given me a grin. "It's fine, Piper."_

_"What's the deal that you are calling all of us up at this ridiculous hour?" Annabeth had asked._

_Nico then told us what he'd seen. Apparently, he was taking a midnight walk around the grounds (Chiron looked quite annoyed at this and murmured something about curfews and rules), and how he'd seen 5 dragons. All had nests, and a whole group of wizards were dealing with each one._

_Nico hadn't been able to make out faces but he was sure that the two half-giants (namely, Hagrid and Madame Maxine) had been there._

_Chiron had looked half-amused. "Yes, that first task does involve dragons. I won't give you all the details, but I expect you can handle it. I believe Karkoraff knows as well, and if it was indeed Hagrid you saw, he will be sure to tell Harry."_

_"And he'll probably tell Cedric, because those two seem like they know each other to some degree. Yeah, great. So is that the whole reason you got us all to wake up at the wrong time of night? You realize we still have annoying classes to attend tomorrow, in what, 5 hours?" The half-asleep Will was not very pleased to have been woken up this early._

_Nico had just shrugged. "Yeah...sorry guys...Oh and I forgot to mention, I found a hellhound. Nothing to worry about, it was in the Forbidden Forest on the other side from the dragons and I took care of it, no sweat."_

_"Probably attracted by the scent of fresh demigod. Lovely." Reyna muttered. _

_"Now can we go to sleep or is that all, Death Breath" Tlalia asked._

_Nico nodded. "That's it. Sorry to wake you guys...I'll make it up to you later."_

_I was pretty sure that Thalia would get him back later on anyways though._

**_~end flashback~_**

I wasn't too worried. Compared to a Minotaur at the age of 12 (with almost no battle experience, in addition), as well as having a lot of battle experience with giants and titans under his belt, Percy would ace this easily.

But the other champions...We hadn't had time to properly plan out who would protect whom, since everything had seemed so rushed before. Reyna was swamped in homework, Calypso and Lou were cramming for N.E.W.T.s, and the rest of us had been just trying to figure out everything. The little help Hecate gave just barely gave us passing grades.

We New World students sat near the front. Lou Ellen sat between us and the Hogwarts students he was friends with. I seemed to remember their names as being Cho and Luna. Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Ron from Gryffindor were next to Luna.

Frank had opted to sit behind the majority of our group with a Durmstrang boy. H

"Welcome, everyone, to the first task of the Quad-wizard Tournament!" The voice of Barry Crouch Senior bellowed over the crowd of students and teachers, who cheered. I noticed a good number of them wearing things to support their champions. Krum's face glared from the various groups of Durmstrang boys scattered around, the girls were cheering for Fleur Delacour, a large amount of Hogwarts students had "Potter Stinks/Cedric Diggory" badges, Luna wore a giant hat that roared like a lion (probably for Harry,, I suspected).

As for Percy...Well, I could see several girls that were worthy of Aphrodite herself holding up "Support Percy" signs. And those were the least obvious ones.

I mean, sheesh, he has a girlfriend.

Us New World students had choson to simply wear the emblem of the trident on our uniforms. No need to be crazy. It was just a dragon. Kronos was way worse, according to Annabeth. Heck, we had two of them at Camp.

I turned my attention back to Mr. Crouch as he announced, "...Fleur Delacour against the Common Welsh Green!"

Fleur came out. She looked pretty determined, as she fired spell after spell and finally managed to get the golden egg in the dragon's nest, albeit with some minor troubles involving her hair being singed. As well as a broken arm, which was quickly mended.

"..Viktor Krum against the Chinese Fireball!"

That round took quite a while and Jason looked like he wanted to screech at Viktor. "He's completely letting down his guard...Faux pass, do a fake-oh shit, no don't do that!" was one of his more audible comments.

At last, the egg was claimed. And Viktor lost a boot, not to mention burns.

"Idiot show-off." Jason muttered. I stared at him, since Jason rarely talked bad about anyone. Guess that that last fight had just been torture for him.

"..Percy Jackson against the Ukrainian Ironbelly!"

This fight wasn't even fair. Percy, being the reckless person he is, decided to jump onto the dragon (which was extremely Percy-like) and seemed to be having fun while the annoyed dragon thrashed around. "Oh c'mon, Beef Head was more engaging than you!" "That wasn't even a close shot, you'll just burn your nest or something with aim like that!" I have better accuracy with an arrow then you do with your firebreath, Snake-tail!"

I saw Chiron massaging his temples from the box where the judges and headmasters sat. Beside me, Leo, Thalia, Hazel, Jason, and Will were all trying to hide their laughter and amusement in various ways. Annabeth was screeching at Percy to just get the egg already and stop torturing the dragon.

I for one was 100% sure Percy was just going easy on the thing, he could've stabbed her with ease within the first few minutes. After a while, he finally jumped down, picked up the egg, and jabbed his sword into the dragon, which finally made it fall over. Not dead, but incapacitated.

Some fight. Most of it hadn't involved Percy swigging around his sword, just a lot of him taunting the dragon and doing acrobatics. But yet the girls were swooning.

Like seriously? Sure, Percy's buff, he's well-toned, he's got skill. He's powerful too, but most don't know that, of course. He's kind, funny, loyal-everything a girl wants in a husband.

Except he's taken.

I was so lost in my thoughts that the only thing that drew me from my mind was the gasps of the crowd as Harry took off on a broom. That kid was good, with a capital G. And apparently I'd missed watching Cedric's fight, but by then I was pretty sick of the fighting.

Hearing all 5 had made it through alive was enough for me. And it must've been the same for Nico, who shadow-traveled off the moment everyone started moving around. Taking one very confused Jason with him.

I just watched the Son of Hades dragging off my boyfriend to some unknown place, wondering. But passed off a dreaded weight in my stomach, instead going to congratulate Percy on his victory. At least until Rita Skeeter, some news lady, dragged him off for paparazzi stuff.

Good thing wizarding people knew nothing about the American muggle world, because I did not care to get my own picture on the front of a newspaper.


	16. The Laughing Curse (Nico POV)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Nico's P.O.V.**

As soon as the match ended, I saw Malfoy and his friends leaving the place. "C'mon. We need to follow them." I whispered to Jason, who nodded and allowed me to drag him off into the shadows.

We reappeared in the Forbidden Forest, near the lake. After a few minutes, Malfoy and his friends appeared. "How..?" Jason wondered. I just smirked-I'd heard them talking about going to the lake during breakfast.

They settled down, a good 20 meters away, and soon got to talking. Their voices drifted through the air to where we were hiding.

"Well that just sucks. Now Potter's going to be bragging all over the place, I'll bet." Malfoy said, annoyed.

A girl next to him sighed dreamily. "Did you see Jackson, though, he's so muscular and knocked the dragon out, not just Stunned it or let it loose. I wish he wasn't from America, or I'd ask him out."

"Don't bother, he has a girlfriend. I saw them walking together the other day." A blonde grumbled. "They kissed, too. I heard one of their classmates say that the day they break up is the day the world ends."

Jason smirked. "I said that." he whispered.

I just elbowed him and rolled my eyes.

"Too bad, he looks perfect..." The first girl sighed.

"Yeah, you're right Pansy. All the guys look great, even that di Angelo guy. I wonder if any of them are from prestigious lineages besides di Angelo?" Malfoy wondered. "They must be, if they're so powerful."

"Bonus if any have Death Eater parents though, I saw that weird goth one had something black on his arm, and it looked like it could be the Dark Mark." One of the boys grunted.

"That'd be the day, that reminds me, how's living with your aunt going?" Pansy asked.

"Terrible. Obviously hates me just for having Death Eater parents." The boy grumbled.

Jason was in hysterics, and Nico could only watched in a mix of annoyance, horror, and anger as the Son of Jupiter fell backwards and started laughing uncontrollably. "Di immortals...Thanatos..Hahaha..." he choked out.

"Jason Grace, you idiot! Why did I think this was a good idea?" he moaned as he turned to find Malfoy and his group of friends approaching.

Jason kept right on laughing. Nico was getting extremely annoyed now and was contemplating whether he should knock him out with his sword.

"I see we have some little peepers here. Parkinson, what do you think we should do with them?" The icy voice of Draco Malfoy taunted from behind.

Nico turned to face him, hand on sword.

Pansy smirked. "Hmm...I'm guessing they've been here awhile, I was sure I saw movement earlier. But they_ are_ the visiting students..."

Jason kept right on laughing. "Nico...counter..." he gasped.

"Ugh. The blonde's giving me the creeps. What'd we say that was so funny?" One of Draco's companions asked.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Oh I don't know, maybe I gave him a Laughing Curse for no good reason."

"Hahaha...Help...Hahaha...Nico..." Jason choked. Nico snapped his fingers and Jason immediately stopped laughing. "Gods...ugh...should've remembered...Never making a bet with you again." he gasped.

"Serves you right for putting your money on your fishbrained cousin." Nico ad-libbed.

"Uh...Draco...I don't think they were spying on you..." The second girl said nervously.

"Why would we? Remember, we're staying in the forest. Mr. Broke here has a sister that happens to like booby-trapping the camp. It's his own fault that he got himself a Laughing Curse for making a bet." Nico said. "C'mon Grace, we're supposed to meet up at the campsite in a few minutes with the others."

Jason reluctantly got up. "Uh...Sorry about that..." He apologized. Nico rolled his eyes yet again and dragged him off, muttering cusses in Italian and Greek.

Once they were out of earshot, Nico let go and started yelling at Jason. "What the Hades did you think you were doing? You're lucky I knew you were making stuff up or else we'd be in a lot of trouble right now! Laughing Curses. Lamest. Excuse. Ever. And I'm supposed to be good at this!"

Jason held up his hands. "Look here, Ghost Boy. At least we got information. THere's Death Eater-hahaha, ok sorry, sorry, I'll stop-spawn here. Malfoy knows this stuff. And obviously Percy's hot."

"Percy's always been hot. Everyone's just scared of Annabeth." I sighed. "And anyways, that's not the point. Did you not notice one of the guys with Malfoy?"

Jason furrowed his brow, thinking. "Which one?"

"The one who didn't talk." At his bemused expression, I finally gave in. "He's the half-sibling of one of the Hecate campers. Which means that he knows that we're demigods. And..he's friends with Malfoy, who's a tattler from what I can tell."

Jason blinked. "Wait...so you're saying..."

"Yep. We need to tell Chiron. Now. Before anything happens. Because I know for a fact that this half-sibling know our world well enough to know that the Son of Hades can't cast a Laughing Curse."


	17. Don't Make Them Mad or Else (Ron POV)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Review answer time: (shouldve done this earlier, whatever)**

** alwayshaveaplan Thanks for the ideas! I'm going back and proofreading (slowly) overtime, I probably just missed a few things. I do doublecheck but I do miss stuff so...yeah. **

** Max: *awkward laughs* Well...none of them killed the dragons. Most were relativetly unharmed and Percy's got knocked out. It would've turned to dust or something if he killed it. So the babies are fine :)**

**Ron's P.O.V.**

The first task had finished and it was dinnertime in the Great Hall. Actually, it was more like a feast, but either way, I was thrilled. I mean, all my favorites were here, treacle tarts, pumpkin pie, roast beef...

Of course the New World students burned part of their meals again. What a waste.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and I were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. Neville was thumbing through a book on various plants that Moody had given him after that first DADA class, Hermione was scolding me about chewing with my mouth open, Harry, Ginny, and I were talking about Quidditch.

"The Canons just signed on a new Chaser, we're sure to win the next match against Puddlemere United." I said through a bite of roast beef.

"The Canons are still bottom of the league, Ron. The Harpies are at the top right now." Ginny countered, reaching for the sugar.

"Um, sorry to barge in but who are the Cannons, the Harpies, and what's a chaser?"

I looked to my left and saw a group of New World students. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Hazel, and Frank.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's all part of a sport, obviously, Seaweed Brain."

"The Chudley Cannons and the Holyhead Harpierss are two of Britain's Quidditch teams. Chasers are a position on those teams." Harry started explaining the game, but only Frank and Annabeth seemed to listen.

"Sorry, I think you guys lost me after the first sentence.." Percy interrupted.

Annabeth smacked him on the arm. "Seaweed Brain."

"Not like you'll have to worry about it though, Percy, you can't exactly fly unless it's on a Pegasus or something anyways." Frank chuckled.

"Why can teach you if you want to, you know." Harry offered.

Percy shook his head. "Can't. I'm...sort of not supposed to fly unless it's on a Pegasus, and I'm already pushing the limits as it is."

Nico and Hazel nodded in agreement. "I don't need to get zapped again, thanks." Nico winced at the thought. Hazel patted his shoulder. "It wasn't even on you, it just struck next to you."

"Bad enough. Why is it that you can take a plane and be totally fine and I can't anyways?"

"Is this another curse?" I asked.

Hazel chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah...something like that. Well, actually it's more like we made agreements with certain family members not to do certain things. In the case of Nico, Percy, and I, that means avoiding stuff like airplanes whenever possible. Surprisingly Nico and I can take boats though..."

"That's because I got the cool dad." Percy grinned.

"So unfair." Nico muttered.

"Least you do't have angry half-siblings trying to kill you whenever you show up at your dad's house!"

"I have an angry stepmother. Same difference."

"I have an angry stepmother and angry step-siblings. Almost all of them wanted me dead at some point or other."

"You get along with Kym and Tyson!"

"Kym and I are on christmas card terms right now! And you have Thanatos!"

"He's not even related to me, so that doesn't count!" The shadows were gathering around Nico and water started condensing around Percy, but neither seemed to notice. Both were standing up at this point. Harry, Hermione, and I glanced at each other wordly.

"You have your own room!"

"You don't freeze in the middle of the night!"

"You eat something besides seaweed during family dinners!"

"You don't have to worry about the don't-eat-food-made-in-your-father's-house rule!"

"ENOUGH! You're giving me a headache!"

At the sound of Reyna's voice, Percy and Nico stopped arguing. Nico quickly returned the shadows and Percy dispersed the water. Both looked slightly embarrassed, Percy more then Nico. "Sorry Reyna." They chorused, sitting down.

The girl sighed. "We'll talk later." She said.

Those in the Great Hall, which until then had been almost entirely silent, slowly went back to talking and eating.

I turned to Frank, who was the only American with us not scolding Percy or Nico. "Blimey, mate, what's the deal with them?"

Frank shrugged. "Eh, that was nothing. You should see what happens when you add Thalia into the mix."

"But what about the shadows and the water?" Harry asked. "That's not normal, is it?"Frank chuckled nervously. "Oh that…Um…It's a long story….It's like inherited or something…Yeah, um, we don't really talk about it much if we can."

I was about to ask more but Hermione stopped me. "Let it go, Ron. It's probably personal."

Frank nodded. "Yeah Oh and don't ask about the whole step-thingy. It's complicated."

"Alright, I suppose.." Harry said, but he sounded a little nervous.

Hazel quickly changed the subject. "So, what do you think the next task will be?"

Percy started laughing uncontrollably for some reason. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seaweed Brain over here apparently speaks more languages then he thought he did."

"So…it's in another language?" Harry asked.

Nico gave a small, creepy smile. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

I wondered what he meant by that, but then the desert came and I immediately forgot all about it.

**What do you think? Leave a review thanks :)**


	18. Confusion? Check (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"There's something off about Snape." said Percy. "He gives me the creeps."

The demigods, including Lou Ellen but excluding Chiron, were in their camp, gathered around the campfire. it was the morning of the day after the first task.

Jason turned to Annabeth. "What do you think, Annabeth? You're the smart one here."

Annabeth thought for a while. "There's something off about Karkoroff. He's...ugh, I don't know how to put this, not very...sure of himself. We should keep an eye on him. Frank, you're friends with that Durmstrang boy, Tomas, right? And Reyna, I remember you said one of the guys was trying to hit on you. Maybe the two of you can work together and keep an eye on Karkoroff."

"Ugh, I don't have to make out with that dude, do I? He is so not my type." Reyna shouldered.

Nico quickly shoved a piece of bacon into Percy's mouth before the son of Poseidon could make a "not your type" joke. "Well, as they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I Might be able to befriend some of that lot, or better yet, get in with the Slytherins. They'll probably accept me. Probably. I think Snape hates me less then most of you guys anyways." Nico said.

'Great, you can keep tabs on Snape. He seems decent enough, just a less-grumpy Pluto-uh, I mean Hades." Jason chuckled. Piper shot him a warning look. "Don't make Nico's dad mad at you now, Jase..."

"We have to befriend the majority of them if possible anyways, right? THat's the whole point we're here." Lou Ellen pointed out. "Or at least get them to trust us to some degree."

"So we should actually start doing that. So far we've only made miniscale progress. Let's see...Frank and Reyna are going for Durmstrang, Leo and I have been getting to know the Ravenclaws, Lou's covering most of the upper years for Ravenclaw Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff...Ok, what else?" Annabeth asked, scribbling in a small notebook.

"I think we can all volunteer Piper for Beauxbatons, and if Calypso doesn't mind, she can help out there as well." Reyna asked the last part of the TItaness, who nodded. "I think everyone else is spread out between everyone."

"Sounds about right...I've actually made pretty good friends with Madame Pomfrey and am helping her around." Will spoke up.

Annabeth finished writing. "Ok. So Durmstrang is Frank and Reyna, Beauxbatons is Piper and Calypso, Slytherin is Nico, and Nico might also be able to help a little with Durmstrang since they seem pretty close to Slytherin and the Dark Arts," Light chuckling floated through the clearing and Nico tried not to groan.

"Ravenclaw is Leo, Calypso when she's available, and me," Annabeth continued, ignoring the laughing demigods, "Hufflepuff is Hazel, Frank, and Will when he's not hiding in the infirmary, and Gryffindor's for Jason and Thalia. Lou's covering everyone we missed." Annabeth concluded.

"So now what, do we just try to make as many friends and acquaintances as possible?" Frank asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Well, this'll be fun. I've started to make friends with Cedric, I told him the mermaid song and how to hear it, so he kind of trusts me now." PErcy grinned.

"You did what?" Piper yelped.

Percy shrugged. "No big deal. I think it'll work out."

Annabeth and Thalia facepalmed. "Seaweed brains." "Kelp head."

"Fish breath." Nico offered unhelpfully.

"Death breath." Thalia shot back.

"Pinecone face." (Nico)

"Corpse head" (Percy)

"Supreme lord of the bathrooms" (Nico)

"Angel the ghost" (Jason)

"Sparky..." (Piper)

"Beauty Queen!" (Leo)

"Repair boy." (Calypso)

"Sunshine" (Leo)

"Hey, that's my name for Nico!" (Will)

"I took it first!" (Leo)

"Actually, Doctor Sunshine did." (Nico)

'i'm so glad I don't have a nickname." (Reyna)

"RA-RA!" (Nico, Leo, Percy-all chanting)

"SHUt UP!" (Reyna, Annabeth)

"What's going on?" (Hazel)

In short, when Chiron finally came back he had a wonderful time keeping everyone from rioting. Even after Will gave out his whistle.

**To clear things up:**

**The demigods basically are attempting to focus on a specific House or school in general, with some overlap.**

**Durmstrang: Frank, Nico, Reyna**

**Beauxbatons: Piper, Calypso**

**Ravenclaw: Leo, Annabeth, sometimes Calypso**

**Slytherin: Nico again**

**Hufflepuff: Hazel, Frank, Will**

**Gryffindor: Jason, Percy**

**Years 5-7ish (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff): Lou Ellen**

**Ok so I'm pretty sure I missed at least one demigod, ah well. Also, hope this chapter met your guys' expectations better then the previous ones did. I'm back to updating more often, since my phone deleted my whole week's worth of writing, so...yeah. Sorry. Anyways, reviews please!**


	19. The Yule Ball part 1 (Hazel POV)

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

**Time for everyone's favorite part...the Yule Ball!**

**Also, to whoever asked about when the demigods get revealed...hmm...I'm thinking it won't be a full reveal, I'm sort of saving that for the end of Year 5 or 6.**

**And yes, I still can't find my Goblet of Fire copy so sorry for any giant blocks of text I missed.**

**Hazel's P.O.V.**

The Yule Ball was just around the cornor, and it was kind of funny watching everyone scrambling for partners.

Of course the usual pairings happened among us demigods. Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Frank and I Leo and Calypso, Will and Nico (Nico kept mumbling stuff about how people were going to gawk). Lou Ellen was going with some Ravenclaw dude in her year, Thalia of course was going alone since she's an eternal maiden, and Reyna was going with Harry. Which was a shock to everyone since none of us thought Reyna would ask someone out, but then we found out that she did it because then she could keep an eye on him. Also because his initial date had turned him down for another champion. That was one lucky girl if two champions asked her out. Apparently Harry had also gottne turned down by more then one girl, too, so he was happy he at least had a date of some sort.

Everywhere girls were chattering and giggling in the halls, and boys were nervously asking girls out. So there was a lot of gossip happening. From what I heard, Hermione had ditched Ron over some argument they had, Harry got rejected by Cho Chang, who was going with Cedric,, as well as Ginny Weasley, and Thalia had landed at least 3 different boys in the hospital wing because they tried asking her out.

Most of the boys stayed far away from her after that.

The week before the Yule Ball was the most trying for many of us demigods. We were trying to keep up with classes since we still had to study, even if we didn't take wizard-style year-end exams (We could choose whether or not we took them, but all of us did have to take a demigod-style final-which we weren't worried about at all of course!). Then there was keeping an eye for suspicious activity, trying to befriend as many people as possible...Oh and dancing.

That was...interesting...to say the least.

As it turned out, Percy, Leo, Will, and Thalia were epic fails.

Well, Thalia wasn't going to dance. But she participated in the classes that everyone had to take, just to get rid of nervous energy. But in reality it just made it worse.

I felt sorry for Annabeth, Calypso, Nico, and Neville. At least Frank and I didn't step on each other's feet every 5 seconds.

**(linebreak)**

The night of the Yule Ball was amazing. The male demigods wore tuxedos while the girls wore dresses. Or something that looked like tuxedos and dresses, anyways. They were more like mashups betwen ancient Greek or Roman outfits and modern wizard wear. Venus designed them so they looked pretty good, but I can't say they were extremely comfortable. Even togas felt more comfortable. And the heels...and the makeup...

Long story short, Piper and Thalia were steaming mad.

Lou Ellen was lucky. She got to wear wizarding dress robes. They looked comfortable compared to the sparkling bejeweled thing I was wearing. My outfit was especially heavy, seeing as it was covered in the precious metals, as was my hair.

Sometimes, being a daughter of Pluto cursed with the ability to raise gems from the earth could be annoying.

I wasn't the only one complaining, of course. Piper was stuck in a white lace gown, and apparently had received what she called, "Aphrodite's Blessing", making her look way too beautiful, which of course made her grumpy. Nico looked uncomfortable in his pitch-black tux, standing next to Will in his bright gold one. Percy and Annabeth's outfits complimented each other perfectly, combining elements of Minerva gray and Neptune blue. Percy had argued with Aphrodite for a full 5 minutes when he'd found out his pants didn't come with pockets. Eventually, he won and he got a pocket for his pen-er, sword.

Leo wore flaming red, Calypso had something similar to Piper, and Thalia had downright refused to wear Aphrodite's choson outfit for her (a shimmering silver gown) and had opted to wear her Hunter's uniform. Frank looked amazing in his red-and-blue tux. Reyna's white, puple, and dark blue dress complimented her features perfectly, and Jason was wearing a sky-blue tuxedo that he kept adjusting the collar of.

Percy, Frank, Reyna, and Jason all had purple cloaks "for being praetors". Or ex-praetors.

Nico and Leo were rolling around on the floor laughing after the heard that. Percy looked less then pleased but luckily before anything could happen he and Annabeth were taken by Professor McGonagall to get ready for the first dance, which they had to do. The rest of us followed later, after meeting up with Ron. Reyna had gone off to get ready, and Hermione was apparently going with Viktor Krum, so that was that. Lou had also run off to go find her date.

"Blimey, how're you able to walk?" Ron asked me. I shrugged,and all those jewels clanked around.

"I'm going to have a word with Mother about this later..." Piper muttered. Jason gave her a kiss on the check and whispered something to her, which she laughed at.

Frank took my hand and squeezed it."C'mon, let's go watch Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, and the others." He said, and we walked into the Great Hal, which had been transformed completely into the perfect Winter Wonderland.

**I apologize for the really crummy chapters. I'm just really excited about finishing up my full-length story right now and promise I'll do better. I might come back and redo this chapter ater on, as well, when I update all the edits I'm working on right now. Feel free to rant at me in the reviews on how bad my writing has gotten in the past few days, and Happy Holidays!**


	20. The Yule Ball part 2 (Percy POV)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I gazed into Annabeth's eyes as we danced to the music. They were so beautiful and gray...

"Percy, stop stepping on my feet!"

...and full of a mix of anger and annoyance.

"Sorry, Wise GIrl!" I mumbled back, She smiled and laughed quietly at me.

I glanced over at Reyna and Harry. Reyna looked thrilled, Harry looked nervous.

On the sidelines, I could see our many friends watching. It was easy to pick them out from the crowd. Thalia had disappeared, Nico was trying to hide behind Will, and Leo was trying so hard not to burst into flames that even i, who was supposedly busy dancing, could see him desperately grabbing Calypso's hand.

'One, two, three, foot back Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered instructions as we danced. I clumsily followed. I was pretty sure some of my friends were making bets on me, since at one point I thought I saw Jason slip Nico something gold.

As the music ended, Annabeth met me in a kiss. Which Frank ended up having to unenthusiastically break up when it lasted too long for everyone but me and my Wise Girl.

For the next few songs, all the couples (or most of them, anyways) paired off and danced. After a while, Reyna took a break (she said her feet hurt in her heels), and Harry went to join Ron, whose date had ditched him.

Most of us demigods kept right on dancing, started eating, or left the room for more privacy elsewhere, however.

Annabeth and I chose the last option, and spent a relaxing evening together...

Yeah right. As if.

Annabeth, after a few songs, went to get food and I went to chat with anyone around. I wandered around the ballroom, avoiding the couples making out, before slipping outside, to almost bump into Nico.

"What the H-" I started to say, but Nico cut me off.

"Cover for me. If Will asks, I went to the bathroom." I start to ask but he disappears into a shadow. Which goes directly against Will's orders of "no Underworld-y stuff".

Guess Nico must be desperate if he's risking his neck for this. I wondered where he was headed...

"Hey Percy, have you seen Nico?" Will panted, running up to me as I reentered the Hall. "he isn't too upset about me kissing him under the mistletoe is he?"

"You-wait, what?"

Will blushed. "Uh, never mind that. So, have you seen Nico?"

I shrugged. "Uh, no?"

"Don't lie, you saw him." Will sighed. "Where is he?"

"Um...in the bathroom..."

"I just came from the bathroom."

i started sweating. "Um...I don't really know then.."

"Where did you see him last?" WIll was getting agitated.

"Outside the Hall-Hey, Will, wait, what are you doing?" I run after him.

The two of us sped down a corridor, and eventually found ourselves on the grounds. I'm pretty sure WIll has a sixth sense for finding Nico, because we ran right into he and Harry. We all crashed into the snow with very little grace.

"Hephaestus' hammer, Nico, what are you even doing all the way out here?" Will nearly screams.

Nico shushed him. "It's a long story, Solace. We'll talk later."

"Bu-"

"He's right, we should get back to the ball." Harry interrupted.

I glanced between Harry and Nico. Both look flustered. Harry looked worried, while Nico looked annoyed.

Yeah, not going to push it. An annoyed Nico means a ranty Nico. And my ADHD wouldn't last me that long.

"C'mon, let's go before they notice two champions are gone." Harry said, offering a hand to me, which I take. Nico and Will get up, and the four of us sneak back into the ball. But not without me catching Annabeth and Reyna giving us suspicious glares.

**Yippee! i updated!**

***ahem* Nico's little plotting will be revealed soon, aka when I find that sumary of Goblet of Fire. THanks and reviews!**


	21. Plot Twists (HermioneAnnabeth)

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP/PJO/HoO**

**Yay a new chapter! Sorry I left everyone on a cliffhanger for what, 2 months? 3? Whatever :)**

**So, answering a question about why I'm rewriting: I don't write on paper. My handwriting's a mess. I wrote this when i first started on and I've improved since then and I left it on a cliffhanger and stuff so I'm coming back to rewrite but I needed to remember what I was writing again so...yeah. XP**

**Hermione's POV**

After the Yule Ball excitement, it was a bit of a relief to have the Christmas holiday. Harry told Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, and I about how Percy had told him that some of the New World students would be going home and not coming back for the spring term. They'd come just because they might be picked as champions but now that Percy was the champion, they saw no reason to stay when there were other things they had to do back in America.

"I expect it's too much to ask for so many of them to all stay here, they said their school isn't nearly as big as ours and both the California side and the New York side combined would have around the same number of students as there are in Hogwarts." Ginny said.

I showed them my ever-growing list. "It's rather odd though that they can simply spend a single summer at their school and then go to a Muggle school during the school year."

"Blimey, they don't get breaks?" Ron gasped. "They ruin good food, they don't have holidays...I say, I don't think I'd care to have to be one of them!"

"Yeah but they're really powerful." Neville put in.

"But they don't seem to fancy reading English and they're from America." Harry said. "And if they're so powerful, why do some of them go to Muggle school?"

"It's weird, alright, but we can't just go around keeping an eye on them during holidays." Ron said, stuffing a Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "Let's just enjoy the fact Harry's still alive-Oh nice, it's one of the new cards!"

Harry leaned over to see. "Lucky! I got another Dumbledore, I have a whole bunch of him ."

The conversation rapidly switched to comparing Chcolate Frog cards after that and no more discussion of the matter occurred.

**(linebreak)**

The holidays flew by. Fred and George (and Peeves) played pranks on nearly everyone, we visited Hagrid a few times, and more or less managed to evade Malfoy and his friends. I even spent some quality time in the library. Occasionally we'd see the New World students walking around. Once Ron, Harry, and I walked in on Percy and Annabeth smogging in a secret corridor.

We quickly left them alone. I can't say as much for some of their frineds, though...

**(linebreak)**

"The second task is coming up, and you still haven't cracked the clue?" I asked Harry, who just shruged and mumbled something like "I've been trying".

I didn't believe him one bit.

"You've got to solve it fast, you don't have much time." I told him.

"I know, but-"

"Hey Harry!" Cedric yelled from behind us. Harry turned as Cedric jogged up.

He glanced at me before asking, "Uh...mind if we talk privately...?"

I quickly left.

I kept on walking, with no destination in mind, until I got to the lake. And lo and behold, one Annabeth Chase was waiting there, pacing back and forth. When she saw me, she smiled weakly. "Hi Hermione."

"Hullo." I looked around but saw no sign of her friends. "You look...nervous...Are you alright?"

"Well, yes and no..." She sighed. "It's...complicated. Apparently the second task is...well, Percy didn't give details but he said he, Professor Brunner, and the other Heads had to go to a meeting because if Percy competes in the second task things are going to get really unfair between him and the others with his specialty. He told me to wait here but..." Annabeth cast a longing look at the castle.

"You're worried."

"Yeah. He has to compete, it's a binding obligation, but if he does the whole competition isn't even a competition."

Just then, Percy came jogging down the hill. At the same time, Harry appeared through one of the etnrances to the castle.

"Looks like our champions are here. I should probably leave you two." I told Annabeth. "Hopefully it's good news."

"Thanks." Annabeth said, as I went to join Harry, who looked beyond excited and immediately dragged me off to find Ron.

**Annabeth's POV**

"So what did they say?" I asked Percy, who shrugged.

"Well, we're switching champions."

"What?"

"Apparently rules are slightly...different...for our school."

"What do you mean?" I was highly intrigued, but Percy shook his head.

"Can't say. But you'll find out at dinner."

I could not get a single answer out of that seaweed brain all afternoon.


	22. This Guy's on Fire! (Harry POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP/PJO/HoO**

**Harry POV**

I spent most of dinner pondering what Cedric meant by "stick the egg underwater", but didn't get very far in thinking before Dumbldore stood up to announce something.

Beside him, Brunner was twisting a napkin in his hands, looking resigned. The other headmasters and mistress looked annoyed.

The New World students were once again splitting between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. The orange-caped students sat with the Gryffindors and the purple-caped ones were with the Hufflepuffs. However, they all sat as close to the teachers' table as they could, and kept whispering amongst themselves.

Dumbledore cleared his throat for attention.

"It has come to the attention of the judges, myself, and the other heads that we have a slight issue with the second task."

Murmurs rose from the crowd.

"Yes, yes, i know. However, this only affects the New World Academy students."

That got more murmurs. And a lot of annoyed loooks to the New World lot too.

"As you know, the New World champion is Percy Jackson. However, due to the nature of his speciialized branch of magic, as well as some...more personal reasons, we have decided that we will be switching out champions."

It was several minutes before everyone settled down.

"How is that possible? The contract is binding!" Hermione asked.

"Maybe they have some way to switch champions but not completely leave them out?" I wondered.

Dumbledore got the room silent again before speaking.

"Percy Jackson will, indeed, compete. However, he will instead be given a different task that will not be judged but still keep with the contract set by the Goblet. As the Tournament is meant as a competition between schools, we will choose another champion to take Mr. Jackson's place in the second task. We will, however, not use the Goblet but instead randomly pick out a name from those who submitted and that are still here."

As Brunner brought out a closed wooden box, people started talking, complaining, or acting nervous-the last part applying most to the New World students. Percy himself looked a little apprehensive-after all, he probably already knew what the second task was but now he had a totally different task ahead of him. And he had less time, too-the second task was just over a month away.

Dumbledore waved his wand and a piece of paper flew out and landed in his hand .The whole Hall was silent in anticipation.

"The replacement champion for New World Academy is...Leo Valdez."

The curly-haired Latino elf who was Leo Valdez whooped. "Oh yeah, the Supersized McShizzle's in da house, baby!"

The rest of the group groaned but clapped anyways. Brunner looked like he couldn't decide if this was a grand joke or a good omen.

Dumbledore dismissed everyone and people started leaving. Leo was surronded by his classmates and looked pretty pleased with himself.

"I heard he's a troublemaker." Hermione said quietly to Ron and I over the noise. "But he's also very smart, I heard him talking with some Ravenclaws and he clearly knew what he was talking about."

"Doesn't matter what he's like, can't be worse then what I'm up against. I'm going to find out what Cedric meant tonight." I told them as we left the Great Hall.

**(linebreak)**

The next few days and weeks were filled with preparing for the second task. Cedric had been right, hearing the singing of the mermaids underwater changed everything. Even if I didn't know what I'd miss most and have to reclaim. Hedwig? My broom? One of my friends?

I sure hoped not.

Hermione was dividing her time between Vikror Krum, helping me train, and homework. Ron looked annoyed whenever she brought up Krum, though he didn't mind helping me train for whatever was coming up now that I'd done the first task. I supposed it was because he figured I got what I deserved, whatever that was. I mean, I definitely did not put my name in that Goblet.

The weird thing, though, was that Di Angelo kid.

He skipped classes like nobody's buisness yet still passed everything. He literally appeared everywhere and anywhere, without warning usually. I sometimes even saw him sitting around someplace with one of the ghosts, just chatting like it was perfectly normal.

Most people steered clear of him, except for his classmates. Now and then I saw the youngest (or the one I thought was the youngest) girl in the group walking with him. I was pretty sure she was with the large Chinese guy but both she, Di Angelo, and Zhang seemed fine that she was hanging out a good bit with Di Angelo.

Once in a while, Percy Jackson or Jason Grace would be spotted trying to get him to come to the Great Hall and "be sociable", though that only someitmes happened.

And everyone in the castle seemed to knew that Will Solace, the ever-cheerful blond who helped out Madame Pomfrey quite a bit, was close with Di Angelo, though why I didn't know since they were practically opposites, even more then Malfoy and I.

Speaking of white, Malfoy was staying pretty quiet. Way too quiet.

"He's got to be planning something, or knows something, I just know it." I told Hermione and Ron as we sat in the common room one night a few nights before the second task.

"Or he could be scared of the Di Angelo kid. Blimey, that kid is eerywhere, it's like he knows this place even better then us." Ron said, copying my homework.

Hermione glared at Ron's homework, then turned to me. "Harry, you can't worry about Di Angelo or Malfoy. The second task is in just three days. You need to focus and figure out-"

"What I'm gonna do. Right. Yeah, I'm working on it, Hermione." I sighed. "But I-"

"Don't even say it." Hermione told me. "You'll put together some kind of conspiracy that'll distract you. You can think all you want about those two after you win the Second Task."

Hermione and Ron definitely wouldn't let the matter of that underwater task go and I didn't really have any other excuse I could use to talk about Malfoy, who skirted away whenever he saw Di Angelo nearby and generally left me and my friends alone, though he glared from a distance. So I just nodded and agreed, though inside I was trying to put everything together.

Because nothing made sense. Especially when it came to the New World kids...and in particular, Nico di Angelo.

**Sorry about continuality and stuff. Honostly? I don't know what I'm doing during this second task. Review, and let me know what y'all think :) thanks for reading!**


	23. Livid Bagleman (Leo POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP/PJO/HoO**

**Thank you to Small Bob for the idea for Percy's challenge :) that's coming next**

**also warning: very non-funny Leo coming, I'm sorry I just can't write Leo very well...**

**Leo POV**

Finally the Second Task day arrived, and as far as Leo knew, he'd won the award for "Most Annoying Champion", having completed messed with Rita Skewer's head the day before during his "special interview".

_"So Leo, how does it feel to be the temporary champion? Are you excited? Nervous?"_

_"Nope, just doing my job! I've done way scarier things."  
_

_"Oh really? Like what?"_

_"Not s'posed to say."  
_

_"Oh. All right, then...Got any plans for the second task?"_

_"Plenty, I'm already done working on what I'm gonna do! Well, if I can get it to work here, magic and technology don't usually mix but it should be fine and if not I'll go out with a bang! Or at least my stuff will. I probably won't win or anything but whatever, I get a great chance to show off my flair. Would've been nice to have had this last year though, I'm not supposed to hit on any girls...Though I must say, you really do look stunning, your green and my red would go amazingly great if I wasn't already dating someone-"_

Needless to say, Skewer wrote a very rude article about him later.

Leo was standing on the docks between Percy (wearing a slightly-modified Camp shirt that had "New World Academy: Manhattan Branch" on the front) and Harry Potter. THe other champions going into the lake wore more suitable swimming attire.

Leo wore his usual clothes and accesories, as well as having his briefcased-dragon in his hand.

The person who was supposedly announcing everything was rambling. Leo entertained himself by messing with the guy's name.

_Ludacious Biggleman, Ludo Bugman, Luigi Buckleman, Lumos Brightman-_

"STOP DAYDREAMING AND GET MOVING REAPIR BOY!" Piper yelled from behind him. Leo jumped and jumped in, unpacking his dragon as he went.

He'd nearly suffocated by the time Festus, modified into a submarine (or as much as Leo could make him into a fighter submarine on short notice and limited resoures) finally finished unfolding and Leo was inside the small cockpit.

Festus creaked and blew bubbles.

"Thanks, boy. Let's get moving-I got a feeling Callie's our "sorely missed"." Leo said, steering Festus towards a part of the lake Percy frequented. AKA the most likely places for the merpeople to be.

It hadn't been too hard undonig the riddle (it was much easier then an prophecy and even with Percy trying to be "mysterious" about it it was kind of easy to figure out the answer were the merpeople n the Black Lake) and Leo found that his hunch had been right when he saw the merpeople up ahead. And in the center of their part of the lake were five figures, with Calypso in the middle.

Harry Potter was cutting away the bindings that held a boy Leo remembered as being a friend of Harry's, and he guess the one next to him was for Krum, even though she was also always hanging around Harry. There was a little girl next to Calypso and finally another girl that had gone with Cedric DIggory to the Yule Ball.

The merpeople, having given up with Harry, went for Leo and Festus. Bad move: Festus, being a 50-ton dragon, easily sent them all flying backwards with a few well-placed kicks. Physics did the rest.

Harry gaped at Leo's submarine dragon, but Leo waved him off and started directing Festus to cut away Calypso's bindings, before getting out to bring her inside the small airtight compartment. Which of course cued her to revive once more.

As Leo was finishing up he saw Krum swimming off with his "sorely missed" and Cedric arriving for his girlfriend. No doubt Fleur was on the way for what was probably her little sister.

"Let's move, Festus." Leo said cheerfully to his dragon, who creaked in agreement and started properling for the surface.

Calypso, who was waking up properly now, lightly punched Leo. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry Sunshine. Waterproofing Festus was a great idea but it's way slower swimming then it is flying."

"So how are you not pushing water onto everything behind you?"

"Front leg movement only-" Leo glanced back and winced. "Which might be a small issue now. I don't think rocket launchers work underwater very well-"

Calypso took one look at the grindylows and rammed the large red button in front of her.,sending dragon, fire boy, and formor sorcerer shooting much too fast for Leo's stomach to keep up.

They went flying out of the lake and into the air, where Festus awkwardly tried (and just barely) succeeded in giving them a semi-smooth landing.

It was better then the one in Indiana, anyways.

Chiron came running (galloping?) towards them as Festus puffed smoke and ash and creaked out _Ow, ow, ow _between pieces of Celestial Bronze falling off.

Calypso easily jumped out. "Hey Mr. B. Uh, can we get an order of extra bronze for repairs?"

Leo almost fell while getting to the ground. "Yeah, we got out but now Festus is broken again. By the way you did great buddy."

Festus creaked and dribbled oil and water.

Jason and Piper joined them. "You came in first, dude. I thought we talked about going easy?" Jason pretended to be mad, though he was really just glad Calypso and Leo weren't underwater in a slight-faulty dragon-marine anymore.

"Grindylows suck. I met them once and never want to meet them again." Calypso shrugged. "Besides the next champions won't have to deal with them. They burned, I think."

"Who knew? Not-Greek fire burns underwater when shot at high speeds at close range. Good to know." Leo agreed. "Oh, and sorry, we didn't pick up souvenirs on this rescue mission. I mean, unless you count water...'

"I'm just glad you both-you three-are safe. I need to chat with the other headmasters, now that all the champions are here." Chiron gestured at the other schools. Dumbledore was talking to a mermaid, Fleur was crying and hugging her sister while thaanking Harry for something. "I believe something big has happened. We should see what is going on."

Leo and his friends agreed and followed Chiron back to the others. The nearest students took one look at Festus and moved waaayyy back.

Leo stayed next to his dragon, not wanting to put him back into suitcase mode just in case that broke something. And upon Ludo Bagman's appearance in his field of vision, Leo lost attention in whatever Dumbldore was saying about Harry and Leo tying for first place and started thinking up more funny alternate names for the poor man while Calypso rolled her eyes at him and actually listened so she could give her ADHD boyfriend the rundown later.

**Got names for the Festus: Submarine version? Let me know and don't forget the follow, review, and whatever else :)**


	24. Announcement (will be deleted later)

**(This will be removed when the story is off the hiatus list. I am aware personal announcements not heading a chapter are on the no-no list but I don't believe in leaving people hanging for so long with no updates, since it'll be a while)**

**Hey guys! Just a quick announcement that this fic will be updated between now and the end of the year. Hopefully.**

**I'm currently very busy and working on other fics (Which I'll list below-not all are on this site though) and will get to updating this fic when I'm satisfied with my progress and get motivation again. ToA has me a bit shook and I want things to sink in to the point where I don't have to put spoiler warnings everywhere.**

**Anyways list of fics I'm working on actively at the moment: (those with a * are exclusively not on this site)**

~ Choosing Paths (A Harry Potter-based collab between StupidOneShots and I that I promise gets way better and much more hilarious)

~ Fatechangers * (A crossover fic that is purely Minecraft and nothing like my usual fic styles)

~ A Demigod in a Mortal Sleepaway Camp (PJO/HoO AU fic)

~ PJO/HoO Oneshots (updates periodicaly)

~ Unnamed Avatar fic, unpublished for now *

~ PJO/HoO Song Parodies (Updates occassionally)

~ The Demigods Youtubers fanfic (also periodical updates when I get inspired)

**Again sorry for disappearing. I do plan to finish this fic, I just don't want everyone to have to use their reviews asking for me to come back and continue-I have plans and I won't stop till I reach the end even if it takes years. Which it probably will.**


End file.
